Recueil pour le bingo
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Ceci est un recueil qui regroupe les one-shots écrits pour un défi : le bingo sur des thèmes imposés.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

**Alors voici le premier thème de mon carton du bingo. Sur chaque carton, il y a 25 thèmes à remplir en faisant des lignes, etc… qui rapportent des points. Il faut faire un minimum de 500 mots par texte (on peut aussi faire des dessins, des icônes, des recommandations, etc…) sur plusieurs fandoms. On peut demander un carton jusqu'en décembre si ça vous tente. Donc, fini la pub, place aux textes.**

**Thème : Ailes**

**Personnages principaux : Angleterre et Norvège**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Nombre de mots : 764 mots.**

Au début de la pause, Arthur et Lukas s'étaient penchés au-dessus d'une tâche de coca sur la table circulaire des négociations avec des mines inquiètes ce qui intriguait pas mal de monde dans l'assemblée. Les deux pays étaient connus pour leurs capacités fictives ou réelles à voir des êtres surnaturels et à communiquer avec ceux-ci. Les autres se doutaient d'une mise en scène à ce sujet pour leur faire gober leur existence. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de se comporter de la même manière vis-à-vis du petit peuple ce qui avait conduit les autres à ne pas les prendre au sérieux.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, murmura Norvège en agitant ses mains au-dessus de la table.

- Doucement…J'ai peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien, répliqua Arthur.

- Comment a-t-elle bien pu se faire cela ?

- Je pense que c'est quand Russie a poussé America, son soda a volé dans les airs et a éclaboussé certaines personnes.

- Du coca sur les ailes, pauvre créature. »

Les autres nations tendaient l'oreille en se faisant plus de soucis qu'il ne le devrait pour une fée imaginaire.

« Le sucre va les lui coller, et elle ne pourra plus jamais voler… »

Alfred se fit tout petit sur son siège en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Ivan semblait n'avoir rien à faire d'avoir condamné une fée à la marche à pied. Il se pourrait même que le Russe prenne un certain plaisir devant la culpabilité de l'Américain.

Tandis que la plupart des nations se taisaient intrigués par l'évènement, les deux pays voyants se concertèrent de longues minutes pour se décider à faire quelque chose pour aider leur amie ailée.

A la grande surprise de tous, ils sortirent vieux parchemins et gri-gri immondes de toutes sortes de leurs cartables pour les étaler sur la table. Ils choisirent ensemble un pentacle pour le tracer sur une feuille de papier et ils l'étalèrent près de la créature blessée.

« Pas de magie noire dans la salle de réunion, protesta immédiatement Ludwig, cela ne saurait être toléré dans l'enceinte de ce bâtiment...

- Voyons, Ludy chéri, tu n'aurais pas le cœur d'abandonner ce pauvre petit être à son triste sort, contra Francis qui cherchait plus le divertissement d'une manœuvre magique ratée qu'autre chose.

- Mais…Je…Enfin…, balbutia Ludwig.

- Ce serait horrible de ne pas lui venir en aide », rajouta Feliciano ce qui termina de convaincre Ludwig de laisser faire les deux mages.

Les deux nations secouristes de fée chantonnèrent dans leurs langues respectives tout un tas d'incantations en remuant des objets hétéroclites. Arthur secouait une sorte de bâton avec des lacets décorés de perle alors que Lukas agitait une clochette. C'était très folklorique. Ils n'étaient pas du tout synchronisés, ils se rattrapaient l'un l'autre comme il pouvait, ils faisaient avec les moyens du bord selon l'avis d'un bon nombre. Et, pour la majorité des nations, la vie de la fée hypothétique ou réelle était en véritable danger. Les plus cyniques prenaient même des paris sur l'issue de leur manège étrange. Les nations firent moins les malines quand de la lumière vaporeuse et verte s'échappa de leur pentacle tracé sur du papier.

Arthur et Lukas étaient tellement concentrés que la tension dans la salle était à son comble. Tout le monde attendait le dénouement de tout ce rituel pour le moins étrange.

Les cris d'Arthur et de Lukas surprirent les nations présentes qui se mirent à rire quand ils donnèrent l'impression d'être attaqués par tout un tas de petites créatures. Ils faisaient de grands gestes avec les bras pour éloigner les fées, et ils manquaient de tomber en arrière. Pour les autres qui ne voyaient pas les créatures ailées, c'était bien comique de les voir se démener contre un ennemi imaginaire.

« Ah, mais pas mes sourcils, s'exclama Arthur en se protégeant le visage.

- Lâchez mes cheveux. Aïe, s'écria Lukas en se tenant les fesses.

- Non, non, non, cria Arthur en se réfugiant sous la table.

- On voulait juste la sauver ! »

Le petit peuple laissa tranquille les deux secouristes de fée en détresse qui soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Au moins, elle est pris en charge… Et arrêtez de rire, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Oh, elle vole, ça y est, Angleterre !

- Wah ! »

Leurs mines extasiées firent redoubler les rires d'intensité jusqu'à ce que l'Allemand reprenne tout le monde à l'ordre pour se remettre en réunion. Le spectacle des deux magiciens était terminé, maintenant, il fallait reprendre pied avec des réalités pratiques. Et tout de suite !


	2. La pire éventualité

**Thème : La pire éventualité**

**Personnages : Russie, France, America, Biélorussie, les micro-nations en bas âge et Chine.**

**Couples : Biélorussie et Russie, Russie/Chine.**

**Nombre de mots : 1 032 mots**

**Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai rien contre le Vermont, c'est juste l'un des états des Etats-Unis où le mariage homosexuel est légalisé. **

Ivan eut l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux comme pour la première fois vers son reflet. Il avait du mal à se reconnaître avec ses cheveux mis en arrière avec du gel pour dégager son visage. Il s'observa un instant pour s'habituer à sa coiffure puis il posa son regard sur son costume blanc de belle manufacture. Une rose rouge était posée sur le revers de sa veste, une cravate violet pâle enserrait son cou. Des bouquets de toutes sortes avec des mots de félicitations l'entourait le déboussolant quelque peu, il ne se souvenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui avait valu autant d'attention de la part des autres. Il se sentait un peu perdu, c'était le grand trou noir dans son esprit, il avait sûrement abusé de la vodka pour fêter cet évènement inconnu au bataillon.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu pour le grand jour, chantonna une voix française à son oreille.

- Le grand jour », balbutia Ivan sans vraiment comprendre l'enthousiasme de Francis.

Le français posa une main délicate sur son épaule, et il pencha sa tête vers lui pour apparaître dans la psyché avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est sûrement l'émotion, mon grand. C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, réjouis-toi ! Ne fais pas ton timide, tout va bien se passer. J'ai tout organisé, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, ce sera parfait. »

Ivan sourit faiblement, il avait plus l'impression d'être pris au piège d'une sombre machination contre sa personne qu'autre chose. Ils ne pouvaient être aussi nombreux à lui avoir envoyé tous leurs vœux de bonheur. Même America lui avait offert un gigantesque bouquet de lys blanc, le connaissant, c'était sûrement pour lui faire passer le message que lui pouvait se permettre ce genre de dépense. Sale capitaliste !

« Kol, kol, kol.

- Hé, cool, Ivan. Tu entres en scène dans quelques minutes.

- C'est du théâtre ?

- Ah, ah, très drôle ! Eh, Ivan, non tu ne rêves pas, c'est pour de vrai ! »

Ivan commençait à angoisser, il n'aimait pas ignorer tout de ce qui l'attendait. Et si sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il avait fait une folie. Du genre folie où tous les autres sont au courant et pas lui.

On tapa à la porte, Ivan se détourna du miroir pour voir Alfred se tenir dans l'embrasure.

« Ivan, c'est le moment tant attendu. Et encore, bravo ! Je suis content pour toi ! Allez viens ! »

Alfred avait l'air sincère ce qui le perturba encore plus, l'Américain vint le chercher et le prit par le bras. Son rival lui parlait de la réception en son honneur avec enthousiasme ce qui faisait se poser beaucoup de questions à Ivan.

« J'ai oublié mon texte », tenta le Russe.

Alfred ria de bon cœur et il dit pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ça en a l'air. Et je serais là pour te souffler les mots si tu es perdu. »

La joue d'Ivan tiqua, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait l'impression d'avancer dans ces couloirs lumineux et décorés en compagnie d'Alfred contre sa volonté. Ses pas le guidaient sans qu'il y soit vraiment d'accord avec eux.

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle d'une église, son sang se glaça.

Une cérémonie de mariage ! Et avec qui ? Qui ? Qui ? Qui ?

Ivan paniquait alors qu'Alfred le tirait devant l'autel. Après avoir réfléchi à toute vitesse, Ivan avait décidé que si la mariée ou le marié ne lui plaisait pas, il l'assommerait et il prendrait la fuite sans lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel en priant que ce soit la bonne personne qui viendrait le rejoindre.

Quand la marche nuptiale commença, il louvoya son regard vers l'entrée avec crainte.

Sa respiration se coupa quand il découvrit sa sœur Biélorussie en robe de mariée immaculée. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation la bouche entrouverte sur un son muet. Il vivait un tel cauchemar qu'il n'avait même plus la force de fuir son destin. Alfred, son témoin maléfique, dut même le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Natalya était sincèrement heureuse dans ses atours de mariées. Le voile blanc ne cachait pas son sourire satisfait alors qu'elle s'avançait fièrement vers lui. Les petites nations lui servaient de garçons et de demoiselles d'honneur. Et leur sœur Ukraine jouait le rôle de son témoin.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Natalya murmura à l'oreille d'Ivan.

« Nous y voilà, cher frère… Notre nuit de noce va être inoubliable. »

« Non, non, non, s'écria Russie, je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

- Ivan, arrête de me hurler dans les oreilles ! C'est trois heures du matin ! Et arrête de bouger », cria Yao en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Ivan se redressa sur sa couche en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade après un tel cauchemar. Il se tourna vers son amant chinois qui était parti pour se rendormir tranquillement. Quel insensible !

« Yao ?

- Hum… Est-ce que tes questions existentielles peuvent attendre demain ? J'ai sommeil…

- Yao, épouse-moi ! Comme ça ma sœur ne pourra pas m'obliger de m'unir avec elle, se plaint Ivan.

- Ce n'est pas une raison acceptable, râla Yao avant de lui tourner le dos pour bouder. Et puis, on ne peut pas se marier dans nos pays… »

Un soupir fatigué se fit entendre ce qui ne découragea pas Ivan.

« Je suis prêt à devenir Américain pour se faire et vivre dans le Vermont, déclara-t-il pour se faire prendre en pitié par Yao. C'est préférable à être marié à ma sœur ! Je ne veux pas finir mes jours avec elle mais avec toi… »

Un ronflement envahit la chambre à coucher.

Ivan était dépité mais pas pour le moins découragé de demander la main de Yao au petit matin.

Il passa le reste de la nuit éveillé à monter des plans sur la comète pour obliger Yao à le prendre pour époux en évitant de penser trop au Vermont ou à sa sœur.


	3. Ame soeur

**Thème : Ames-sœurs**

**Couple : Russie/America**

**Nombre de mots : 1777 mots**

**Oui, je sais qu'après un Russie/Chine, ça le fait pas, c'est dans cet ordre, c'est tout.**

Un beau jour, Ivan l'eut décidé, il avait forcément une âme sœur quelque part dans le monde.

Il était très jeune à l'époque, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis si tant est que l'on puisse les nommer ainsi. Ils tremblaient tous de peur en sa présence, Ivan les considérait comme ses proches de manière unilatérale.

Il se sentait donc très seul pour avoir nourri une telle pensée romantique mais elle lui donnait espoir chaque jour.

Au tout début, les pays limitrophes au sien le craignaient pour sa personnalité atypique. Puis en devenant de plus en plus puissant, il imposa une terreur chez ses voisins et même au-delàs qui l'incommodait énormément. Il ne facilitait pas les choses avec son humour noir, il le savait, mais il espérait peut-être vainement qu'une âme charitable passe outre pour voir la formidable personne qu'il était.

Il devint de plus en plus aigri au fil des années et il imposa ses liens avec les autres plutôt qu'il ne les construisit. Il les entretenait plutôt bien à coup de menaces et de servitude mais là n'était pas le véritable problème. Son âme sœur se faisait beaucoup trop attendre, et une grande partie de la Terre avait été découverte.

Les simagrées de France l'énervaient tout autant que les sarcasmes d'Angleterre. Ils devaient être parmi les seuls à ne pas être terrifié par lui, ou, en tout cas, à ne pas le montrer ouvertement. Il ne les aimait pas bien qu'il lui offre du divertissement chaque jour à se battre tout le temps. Ah, il aimerait bien avoir une relation comme la leur d'égal à égal. A se chamailler tout le temps pour rien, à passer du temps au coin du feu à lire ou à broder, à se rendre visite tout le temps même si c'est pour embêter l'autre ou pour lui montrer le dernier truc à la mode, à se faire même la guerre alors qu'ils s'adorent quoi qu'ils en disent. Et le monde devenait de moins en moins vaste pour Russie tout comme ses désirs se faisaient stériles.

Il voulait son âme sœur lui aussi, et lui, il la reconnaitrait quand il la verrait pour la première fois.

Quand il rencontra America, ce n'était qu'un bambin qui courrait dans les pattes d'Angleterre. Rien d'intéressant pour l'adolescent russe, ce n'était qu'un sale petit morveux qui lui cherchait déjà des noises. Le môme n'eut pas peur, ce petit insolent joua même innocemment avec ses lacets de chaussures. Ivan avait assez de bonne tenue pour ne pas shooter dans l'enfant devant son père adoptif. En l'absence d'Arthur, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde et il aurait accusé le petit de menteur. Mais bon, voilà, il ne pouvait accuser Arthur et Alfred d'affabulateur tous les deux. Il se perdit dans son discours politique avec Angleterre et il ne s'aperçut que ses lacets étaient noués ensemble que lorsqu'il chuta de tout son long en voulant partir.

Une aura noire le parcourut quand il se retourna vers le plus jeune qui détala en lui tirant la langue.

Angleterre tenta de le calmer en lui assurant qu'Alfred n'était encore qu'un enfant (d'accord), qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès (mon œil) et qu'il était l'innocence même (et ma pioche dans ta tête, tu la veux ?). Bref, Arthur était aveugle, il n'avait pas conscience qu'il avait recueilli le diable de lui-même dans sa belle demeure.

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'Ivan avait bien ri lors de l'Indépendance des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ! C'était mieux qu'un coup de pioche, tiens. Le seul bémol dans toute cette histoire était la poussée de croissance phénoménale du mioche, Ivan détestait qu'on le surpasse en quoi que ce soit.

Le gamin l'avait laissé en paix pendant un bon moment bien que chaque visite de sa part le laissait insatisfait et colérique. La propension de cet américain à venir lui chercher la petite bête et à le provoquer en tout et n'importe quoi était phénoménale.

Puis, vint la première guerre mondiale, la révolution et ainsi de suite.

Ivan crut entrapercevoir la réalisation de son rêve en Wang Yao. Ils avaient les mêmes idées, ils étaient très amis pour de vrai, ils étaient très proches politiquement. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Il pouvait venir chez lui pour déguster ses mets délicats sans que Yao se sente gêné, et il pouvait l'inviter sans qu'il n'ait peur de s'asseoir à sa table.

Yvan n'empoisonnait pas ses invités de marque, tout le monde devrait le savoir, la preuve encore vivante étant Chine.

Russie se sentait tellement en osmose avec Chine qu'il lui proposa très vite une relation durable et amoureuse. Chine ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle que lui ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être insistant. Très insistant. Chine lui remit les pendules à l'heure en lui expliquant que leur amitié pourrait en pâtir. Très bien, Chine n'était pas son âme sœur, il s'était trompé.

Ivan savait reconnaître ses erreurs, il ne le disait pas ouvertement, il changeait juste de comportement.

Et enfin, vint le temps de la guerre froide. Comment ce petit prétentieux de ses deux pouvait venir l'inquiéter en termes d'hégémonie mondiale ? Il allait voir le petit freluquet, qui était le maître de la planète !

La première fois qu'il envoya un colis empoisonné à America, Ivan avait réfléchi pendant des heures avant d'opter pour de la soupe. Il n'empoisonnait que ses ennemis sérieux, n'allez pas croire qu'il était un monstre sans cœur… Il avait choisi la soupe parce qu'il pourrait ajouter comme mot assassin dans son colis qu'elle permettrait à Alfred de grandir comme le disait si souvent France. Alfred était bien plus petit que lui en termes de taille physique, et il espérait le faire complexer, le faire se jeter sur la nourriture envoyée et le faire ainsi mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ivan fut étonné de recevoir en retour une boîte d'épinard avec une photo de Popeye. Chacun ses références. Donc, le jeunot lui faisait l'affront de ne pas le trouver assez fort pour se mesurer à lui, il rajoutait en plus qu'une boite d'épinard magique pourrait éventuellement l'aider à ne pas se faire massacrer.

Par mesure de précaution, Ivan envoya le colis d'America au laboratoire pour faire analyser les épinards. Il ne se faisait plus d'illusions à son âge, le roquet n'était pas assez subtil ou pas assez courageux pour vouloir l'empoisonner. Néanmoins, il attendit impatiemment comment un amoureux transi les résultats des analyses quand les scientifiques tardèrent à les lui présenter. Il trépignait sur place, il se demandait si, enfin non, ce ne pouvait être lui… Si, il y avait bien un poison peu commun dans les épinards !

Ce fut une révélation !

Pour Ivan, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, Alfred était son âme sœur.

Et il le poursuivrait même jusqu'à la lune s'il le faut !

Bien qu'ils soient séparés par des questions idéologiques de grande importance, Ivan s'aperçut qu'ils avaient bien plus en commun qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

Tout d'abord, ils possédaient cette volonté de répandre leurs doctrines dans le reste du monde ainsi que d'asseoir leurs dominances. Ils étaient opposés dans cette guerre mais ne la faisaient-ils pas ensemble quoi qu'on en dise.

Ensuite, ils avaient la passion des petits cadeaux pleins de vacheries. C'était très important.

Et surtout, ils avaient tous deux de la répartie ce qui pimentait bien les échanges de mauvais procédés.

Et enfin, Ivan ne trouvait pas anodin qu'Alfred lui envoie des boîtes de préservatifs. Ils étaient trop petits mais n'était-ce pas une manifestation plus ou moins inconsciente du désir. Pour surenchérir, il lui donna en main propre un colis avec des condoms encore plus minuscules. Il avait fait la proportionnelle. Si America pensait que sa taille soit celle-là par rapport à ses deux mètres dix, s'il prenait les un mètre quatre-vingt d'America, alors la taille serait celle-ci. Ce fut un plaisir qu'Alfred connaisse assez la règle de trois pour constater son effort mathématique. Avec effronterie, l'américain rajouta qu'il avait donc vu juste pour le russe.

Ivan ne put que ricaner devant autant d'imbécilité de la part de son rival. Il avait appris à aimer ce qu'il prenait pour de la naïveté ou de l'étourderie chez America, ce n'était que de l'humour un peu spécial et très trompeur. Alfred était bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait, Ivan le savait à force de le combattre et de le désirer.

Non, Ivan ne prenait pas en filature Alfred après les meetings houleux, il le raccompagnait jusque chez lui à quelques mètres derrière lui. Non, Ivan ne l'espionnait pas avec des jumelles depuis la chambre opposée, ils regardaient la télévision ensemble. Non, Ivan ne terrorisait pas les prétendant(e)s au cœur d'America, il protégeait son homme de tous ces vautours avec jalousie. Non, Ivan n'envoyait pas des lettres pleins d'amour dégoulinants de tendresse édulcorée, il écrivait des messages de menaces avec pleins de sous-entendus sexuels en retour à ceux d'America de même teneur. Non, il ne connaissait pas toutes ses petites habitudes, il s'était juste renseigné sur son ennemi/futur amant pour mieux le cerner.

Non, il n'était pas harceleur, il était juste amoureux à sa manière de son âme-sœur.

Evidemment, America n'était pas bête et donc il se rendit très vite compte qu'il était suivi.

Alfred fit coucou à Ivan depuis sa chambre pour l'inviter à manger chez lui et à regarder la télévision dans le canapé. Un petit peu vexé, Ivan accepta quand même pour se rapprocher de lui.

Ce fut quand Alfred lui prit la main après une réunion pour revenir à l'hôtel qu'Ivan sut qu'il avait enfin ses chances de conquérir son âme-sœur. Il osa alors un premier baiser sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de l'américain, puis un autre et encore un autre quand il s'aperçut avec bonheur qu'Alfred y répondait avec autant d'envie. Et ainsi de suite, ils en vinrent à se fréquenter en dehors des sommets internationaux et des rencontres entre leurs deux pays.

Ivan fut pris d'énormes craintes à la fin de la guerre froide, Alfred fanfaronnait de sa victoire et ne se préoccupait plus de lui. Quand Ivan ne vint pas à leur prochain rendez-vous parce qu'il se sentait fâché et délaissé, il fut rassuré et à la fois honteux qu'Alfred l'appelle au téléphone avec une voix affolée qui se cassait fréquemment. L'américain se demandait où il était passé, s'il s'était perdu dans l'aéroport ou s'il avait raté son avion. Heureux comme tout, Ivan le rassura en lui mentant. Il s'était juste trompé de date et il prendrait le prochain vol s'il le lui demandait.

Ivan sourit en entendant Alfred héler une hôtesse pour prendre un billet pour Moscou.

Son âme-sœur s'était fait attendre mais elle lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.


	4. Feu de cheminée

**Thème : Feu de cheminée**

**Personnages : Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland), Canada (Matthew Williams) et France (Francis Bonnefoy). Il n'y a pas America, donc ce n'est pas complètement du FACE family. **

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Nombre de mots : 723 mots**

**Note : Je vous ai mis la traduction des phrases anglaises juste à côté.**

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, chatoyait de milles nuances chaleureuses et les gratifiait d'une température agréable propice à l'endormissement.

Arthur s'était glissé dans le canapé sous une couverture avec le petit Canada contre lui en ce début de soirée pour lui raconter une histoire anglaise avant de dormir. Après leur longue journée sur les quais, l'enfant l'avait écouté de moins en moins attentivement en sombrant dans une bienfaisante léthargie. Le corps léger de Matthew reposait sur son flanc avec douceur, ses mignonnes mains s'étaient fermées sur sa chemise pour l'agripper. Il bavait légèrement sur ses vêtements, et sa respiration lente entraînait l'adulte vers l'engourdissement.

Quand Arthur était présent sur les terres de ses colonies, il préférait s'occuper de leurs représentants physiques autant qu'il le pouvait plutôt que de les laisser à leurs nourrices habituelles. Il aimait ces jeunes nations qu'il considérait comme ses propres enfants. L'éloignement entre leurs contrées lui déplaisait fortement mais il préférait savoir ses petits chez eux auprès de domestiques choisis par ses bons soins plutôt qu'éduqué par son aristocratie à Londres.

Il serait peut-être temps de bouger pour mettre délicatement Matthew au lit plutôt que de se laisser gagner par cette torpeur tentante après une dure journée. Arthur embrassa les cheveux bouclés du plus jeune, puis il se redressa légèrement. Matthew serra les poings inconsciemment puis il marmonna dans son sommeil. L'anglais fit plus attention en enveloppant bien l'enfant dans les couvertures pour ne pas le réveiller.

«_ Papa_ », gémit Canada.

En français. Il n'avait pas dit Daddy. Non. Papa.

Arthur rapprocha Matthew de son corps comme pour éviter qu'il ne lui échappe tout en s'asseyant droit. Il détestait entendre la langue honnie de son rival depuis des siècles. L'entendre dans la bouche de l'une des précieuses colonies l'énervait énormément surtout qu'il ne se méprenait pas sur le véritable sens du mot.

Canada avait appartenu à Francis auparavant, et suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il en soit marqué. Quand Matthew parlait de son papa, il ne fallait pas se méprendre, c'était bien de Francis dont il était question. Et quand il disait Daddy, il faisait référence à Arthur.

Arthur n'aimait pas être ainsi associé à Francis dans les repères familiaux de sa colonie tout comme il n'appréciait pas que le petit parle couramment le français et l'anglais.

Les autres nations avaient largement de quoi jaser à ce propos.

« _Papa, où es-tu ?_ »

En se levant, il avait de nouveau bougé Matthew ce qui avait été suffisant pour le faire parler à nouveau. La culpabilité s'infiltra en Arthur, il avait interdit à ce maudit frog de tourner autour de Canada. Il connaissait son rival, il était un vautour qui n'hésiterait pas à charmer le petit pour le récupérer. La peine de l'enfant à ne plus revoir son ancienne métropole lui donnait l'impression d'être un monstre sans cœur. Tout comme la tristesse de Francis quand il apercevait de loin Canada le dérangeait.

« Daddy, marmonna Matthew les yeux dans le vague.

- I'm here. Everything's alright. You're going to bed. Sleep. (Je suis là, tout va bien, je te mets au lit. Dors.)

- Papa me manque. »

La présence généreuse du feu de cheminée les abandonna alors qu'il passait dans les couloirs de la maison.

Frissonnant de froid, Arthur restait toujours autant indécis sur quoi faire. Ce qu'il craignait, c'était une nouvelle guerre entre lui et Francis sur les terres du Canada s'il laissait trop de lest à son rival. Et s'il cachait Matthew indéfiniment, le résultat serait le même sauf que Matthew en serait plus malheureux.

Il détestait parler de ce genre de chose avec France. Organiser une entrevue entre eux puis une visite de Francis au Canada en sa présence. Pas question de les laisser seuls tous les deux.

« Daddy.

- I'll do my best for a meeting with Monsieur Bonnefoy. (Je ferais de mon mieux pour une entrevue avec Monsieur Bonnefoy).

- Thanks." (Merci beaucoup)

Heureux, le petit se rendormit dans ses bras. Arthur s'engouffra dans la chambre de l'enfant où il faisait bien plus chaud que dans les corridors grâce à l'âtre de cheminée rougeoyant. Il déposa doucement Matthew dans les couvertures réchauffées par une bouilloire en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il se sentait beaucoup plus serein à présent même s'il devrait affronter les railleries de son rival pour le bien être de Matthew.

Un feu de satisfaction personnelle l'étreignait quant à sa décision alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard sur la silhouette endormie en fermant la porte.


	5. Mal des transports

**Titre : Le vol à destination de New York**

**Thème : Mal des transports**

**Couple : Tentative de USUK ratée encore une fois **

**Note de l'auteur : Le 11 septembre 2001 est un évènement traumatisant pour America. Je pense qu'il a dû avoir beaucoup de mal à remonter dans un appareil.**

**Mots : 1054 mots **

« Le prochain vol en direction de New York partira… »

Alfred n'écoutait plus, ses oreilles bourdonnaient dès qu'il entendait le début de l'appel pour la ville traumatisée par les attentats du 11 septembre dernier.

Il avait été consigné sous haute surveillance dans ses appartements privés à Washington depuis ce jour maudit. Il n'avait reçu aucune autre nation, il n'en avait pas le droit. Et de toute manière, il ne voulait pas de leurs mots creux de condoléance. Il était effondré par cet attentat, il se croyait intouchable, invincible depuis la fin de la guerre froide. Il était la première puissance mondiale, on ne pouvait attaquer son territoire ainsi sans grandes conséquences. Il croyait que la menace d'une riposte l'aurait toujours protégé.

Alfred avait les larmes aux yeux alors que l'hôtesse annonçait un rappel, il ne pouvait pas monter là-dedans. Il devait pourtant le faire pour prouver à ses citoyens qu'il n'avait pas peur de ce qui s'était passé, qu'il affrontait la situation, qu'il avait toujours les épaules solides et qu'il était toujours bien vivant et prêt à agir pour défendre ses intérêts.

Il se sentait bien vulnérable à cet instant.

Le seul à avoir véritablement insisté pour le voir avait été la nation anglaise.

Evidemment, ses gardes du corps ne l'avaient pas laissé entrer. Tant qu'on ne savait pas comment tout ceci avait pu se produire, il ne devait faire confiance à personne. Même lui. Il se trouvait idiot maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il en était, il aurait eu besoin de lui pour remonter la pente.

« America… »

La voix adoucie de son ancien tuteur le tira de ses pensées agitées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais interdiction de quitter les USA, commença Arthur. Je suis resté dans le coin… Et j'ai appris que tu serais ici par ton Président que j'ai harcelé.

- Le prochain vol en direction de New York… »

Les mains d'America se mirent à trembler en entendant le nom de sa ville chérie. Comment allait-il lui aussi ?

« Tu as vu New York, demanda Alfred.

- Impossible de l'approcher... Tout comme toi... Je pense qu'il ne va pas bien lui aussi.

- Mais je vais bien, s'exclama Alfred en se relevant avec un sourire faux.

- Non, tu serais déjà dans l'avion. »

Arthur regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que les gardes du corps d'America se trouvaient assez loin d'eux.

« Je peux te passer des somnifères, c'est le top pour ne pas paniquer quand il va décoller et quand il va atterrir.

- Je préfère être conscient.

- J'ai des anxiolytiques également.

- Mais tu te trimballes une véritable pharmacie.

- America, tu dois prendre ce vol. Et ce n'est pas le courage qui te manque, je le sais très bien. Seulement, on a tous nos faiblesses et… Il y a des moyens de faire avec… Si tu veux, je t'accompagne.

- Je parie que tu as déjà des billets.

- Je pourrais le piquer à l'un de tes gardiens.

- Arthur, ils vont t'envoyer au tapis. »

L'anglais lui montra en douce un billet sous sa veste de costard bleu marine.

« Je l'ai acheté… »

Alfred n'en était pas aussi sûr en connaissant le passé de pirate d'Arthur.

«…Tu as vraiment intérêt à renforcer la sécurité. Si tu veux, je testerai tes systèmes et tu pourras faire de sacrés améliorations. Il faut continuer d'avancer vers le progrès…Allez, viens… Ne t'inquiète pas autant… Allez, tu n'as pas le choix, sois fort. »

Arthur lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à rejoindre leurs places.

« Je préfère prendre le train…

- Le prochain vol en direction de New York…

- Alfred, il n'arrivera pas malheur parce qu'on est fouillé de la tête au pied maintenant. Prends ça, ça ira mieux, ça te calmera. »

Alfred avala derechef le comprimé qu'Arthur lui donna. Il soupira de soulagement, Arthur avait toujours été quelqu'un de bon sens, et il était là avec lui pour l'aider à passer le cap. Il avait toujours la main tendue vers lui, Alfred y glissa la sienne.

« Bien, America, suis-moi… »

Alfred passa en premier les contrôles, et il fut plus serein en voyant les modifications apportées par son Président. Arthur l'accompagna tout du long jusqu'à sa place en faisant attention à le réconforter de par sa présence. Alfred se retrouva enfin assis dans l'avion, et l'appréhension ne le quittait toujours pas. Il avait l'impression que tout tanguait autour de lui.

« J'ai ce qu'il faut si tu as trop peur, lui chuchota à l'oreille Arthur.

- C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. »

Arthur rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux ce qui amusa beaucoup Alfred.

«Ne dis pas ça de manière aussi désinvolte.

- Je le pensais vraiment, le taquina Alfred. Je suis vraiment content que tu m'aides… »

Alfred réfugia son visage contre l'épaule d'Arthur pour s'empêcher d'avoir le tournis.

« … Je crois que je ne pourrais plus piloter de toute ma vie…

- Un grand aviateur comme toi, ce serait étonnant.

- J'ai vraiment peur. »

Arthur l'enveloppa tendrement de ses bras pour le relaxer.

« Tu trembles encore, je ne pense pas que tu fasses semblant. Mais Alfred, tu dois le faire pour ton pays…

- Attention, l'avion va décoller…

- L'avion va décoller, répéta Alfred un peu hébété.

- Je croyais que ça faisait effet en trente minutes ce que je t'ai donné.

- Je me sens tout mou.

- Très bien. Maintenant, tu te détends, je t'accroche la ceinture. Tu ne bouges pas, et tu regardes le paysage pour te rappeler à quel point c'est intéressant de voler. »

Alfred jeta un regard attendri sur ses terres dès le moment où l'avion eut quitté la piste pour les cieux surveillés d'Amérique. Et il ne les quitta plus du regard. Par chance, il ne survola pas le Pentagone et son aile dévastée.

America avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable de voir ses paysages tellement il avait eu peur ce jour fatidique.

Et le corps d'Arthur callé contre le sien avait tout de réconfortant pour ce premier vol après les attentats.

Son estomac se noua en apercevant Manhattan privée des deux tours à l'arrivée mais ce fut d'un pas assuré qu'il descendit de l'avion pour faire face au monde.


	6. Bougies

**Thème : Bougies**

**Personnages principaux : Pologne/Lituanie**

**Rating : T pour sous-entendus**

**Disclaimer : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Nombre de mots : 598 mots**

**Je publie énormément ces temps-ci parce que le but du bingo est d'en faire plus que les autres. Je n'en suis qu'au quart de mon carton, et c'est terminé en décembre. Enfin, bref, j'aimerais faire au moins une figure.**

« Ça m'apprendra à ne pas changer les lampes plus souvent ! J'espère que tu n'as pas peur maintenant dans le noir, Toris ! En même temps, si tu étais venu m'aider plus tôt, on n'en serait pas là…

- Pas de panique, Russie et Biélorussie ne sont pas dans les parages….

- Evidemment, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer ! Nous sommes tous seuls tous les deux ! Et ce ne serait pas la première fois avec aussi peu d'éclairage... Et puis, ce sera une belle soirée inoubliable.

- Feliks, il n'y a que toi pour voir… Pour voir quoi, d'ailleurs ?

- C'est le noir complet, ferme, ouvre les yeux, focalise. On ne peut rien voir, je te le confirme.

- Tu dois bien avoir une lampe torche quelque part.

- Si seulement… J'ai encore oublié de changer les piles…Il faut les mettre dans un certain sens, et, pour ouvrir le compartiment, ça prend pas mal de temps de lui tourner tout autour, et avec la table qui est trop haute ou le sol qui est trop bas, ce n'est pas évident de trouver un compromis acceptable autre que le bord du canapé ou le bord du lit…

- Euh…

- … Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose à ces trucs modernes.

- Alors, des bougies ?

- … Peut-être qu'il y a des survivantes de Noël dernier…. Enfin bon, comme tu n'étais pas venu, elles ont fondu de déprime, tu aurais dû voir leurs larmes de cire dégoulinantes dans l'alcool de vie.

- Ne fais pas en sorte de me faire sentir coupable, Feliks… Je ne pouvais pas refuser l'invitation d'Ivan…

- Bien sûr que si, tu pouvais ! Il nous a séparés pendant de trop longues années, tu manques aux poneys !

- Bien sûr… Tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider.

- J'avoue qu'Ivan est nettement plus terrifiant qu'une vulgaire panne de courant subrepticement incontrôlable.

- Je cherche la logique dans tout ça, j'ai dû manquer un développement intéressant.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me comprends pas, je n'en ferais pas un drame… On a quand même été ensemble un sacré bout de temps…

- Où veux-tu en venir Feliks avant d'avoir trouvé ta bougie que tu planques je ne sais où ?

- La pauvre petite bougie célibataire est sûrement toute seule dans un coin obscur de mon appartement… Aïe…

- C'était quoi ?

- C'était un coin de la table.

- Aouch !

- Ne bouge pas du canapé, Toris !

- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

- Oui, comme d'habitude, je vais me débrouiller tout seul…

- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est pareil de mon côté. Tu m'as abandonné entre ses mains !

- C'était pour notre survie commune, je savais que tu me reviendrais. Je l'ai trouvé cette bougie perdue dans son étagère vide. As-tu un briquet ?

- Je ne fume pas.

- Je suis heureux que le stress ne t'ait pas poussé à ce genre d'extrémité. Voyons voir où sont les allumettes tristounettes. Et voilà ! »

Le bout de l'allumette grésilla puis fournit un brin de lumière avant de finir sa course sur la mèche de la seule bougie de l'appartement.

Feliks la ramena avec précaution près du canapé pour la poser sur la table basse. Se faisant, il glissa sa main sur celle de Toris dans un geste apaisant. Le lituanien se tourna vers lui, le polonais en profita pour caresser sa joue jusqu'à sa nuque. Toris l'embrassa, Feliks lui manquait trop à lui aussi.

Dans un souffle, la bougie s'éteignit.


	7. Elfes

**Salut, alors voici un thème supplémentaire de fait (je veux finir mon carton, et j'en suis très loin). J'ai écouté les hétalia fantasia (sous-titré en anglais et en espagnol), j'adore (Angleterre dans toute sa splendeur, de quoi rêver...). ****Enfin, bref, je suis fan de l'image de flint bunny qui a été choisi par les monteurs de video. C'est bon, les lapins vert fluo avec des petites ailes m'ont conquise... Tout ça pour dire, que ce sera dans le merveilleux, cette fois-ci.**

**Thème : Elfes**

**Personnages principaux : L'elfe des pins (OC), Francis Bonnefoy (en chibi et en adulte) et Arthur Kirkland.**

**Rating : K+**

**Nombre de mots : 919 mots **

**Disclaimer : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Petite note d'explication : Pour les branches de pins qui se referment autour des gens... En fait, je me suis inspirée de mes souvenirs (il me semble que j'ai entendu un conte qui en parlait, enfin, ça fait très longtemps. Je n'ai pas la référence. Si ça vous dit quelque chose, dites-le moi...) et de mon expérience (quand on se met sous un pin des montagnes, on a l'impression d'être protégé par les branches, à ne pas faire en cas d'orage bien entendu). Voilà, bonne lecture.**

Le petit garçon sauvage jouait dans la forêt séculaire de la Gaule en riant de manière cristalline et en chantant des comptines celtiques.

L'enfant avait un visage rond, très mignon, aux grands yeux bleus et encadré de longs cheveux blonds. Il portait une tunique de lin étonnamment blanche malgré ses frasques de gamin ainsi qu'un collier de belle manufacture. Ce devait être une tenue de cérémonie. Et le petit devait s'être échappé de ses obligations et de ses tuteurs adultes.

Il agitait des branches mortes, il les cognait entre elles pour faire du bruit, il se collait aux arbres pour entendre leurs voix, il courrait avec les fées, il s'amusait à faire des barrages en écoutant les consignes des êtres surnaturels, il sautait dans tous les sens, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il était encore plein d'innocence, et il ne craignait pas la nuit qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

L'elfe observait le garçonnet avec intérêt.

Le blondinet n'était pas un enfant ordinaire. Loin de là. Il deviendrait le représentant de ses terres, et bien au-delà, quand sa mère et son père disparaîtraient.

Les yeux jaunes de l'elfe s'étrécirent alors qu'elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de protéger les siens. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi certains de ses pairs avait fermé définitivement leur monde aux représentants pour ne plus être inquiété.

Elle descendit lestement de l'arbre pour s'approcher de la toute jeune nation.

Le garçon l'aperçut clairement, et il lui sourit tendrement en tendant les bras vers elle.

Il n'y avait pas de doute à ce qu'il l'appréciait mais quand sera-t-il dans mille ans.

Et connaissant la cruauté nouvelle de certains de ses pairs, elle n'était pas certaine que ce serait rendre service à la future nation que de lui garder un accès privilégié à leur monde.

Il se transformerait en un très bel homme très charmant qui ferait certainement craquer ses compatriotes.

« Bonjour, petit d'homme.

- Bonjour, madame l'Elfe des pins. Je suis perdu, m'offrirez-vous le toit pour cette nuit ?

- Juste pour cette nuit, petit d'homme, répondit-elle sachant pertinemment que l'enfant était tout à fait capable de retrouver son campement.

- Pas les autres nuits, que se passe-t-il ?

- Nos mondes se séparent, la guerre vient.

- Je devrais en avertir mamaï.

- Inutile, petit d'homme, elle le sait déjà. Elle ne veut pas t'inquiéter. Tu ne devrais plus t'absenter et lui faire peur ainsi.

- Ce sont des affaires d'adulte… »

L'elfe préférait ne pas lui dire que bientôt ce serait les siennes, elle l'attira sous l'ombre d'un pin et elle referma les branches autour de lui pour lui fournir une cachette infaillible doublée d'un abri imperméable.

« Je veillerais sur toi. Il est temps de dormir, petit d'homme… »

… Et de nous oublier à jamais…

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi avec tes fées, tes licornes, ton lapin volant… Flint Bunny, c'est ça, demanda Francis.

- Frog, est-ce que je vais me moquer de tes croyances en permanence ?

- Non. Enfin bon, arrêtons-nous à l'ombre des pins et piquons un somme…

- Stupid frenchie, on va se faire prendre par nos ennemis si on dort sous cet arbre, râla Arthur malgré le manque de sommeil.

- Mais non, tu verras. »

Arthur aperçut une elfe près d'eux qui lui fit signe de s'allonger auprès de son rival. Ayant toute confiance, il s'exécuta. Il fut surpris de voir les branches du végétal se resserrer pour leur fournir un petit coin douillet à l'abri des regards.

Arthur n'aimait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

« Tu as vu, on est protégés…

- Je te ferais dire que tout ceci est surnaturel. »

Il n'allait pas révéler à France qu'ils avaient de la compagnie tout autour d'eux. Il fusilla du regard tous les elfes curieux agglutinés à leur arbre alors que Francis riait.

« Ça a toujours été comme ça, rien d'étrange.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois que les pins font ça tout seuls.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je suis sûr qu'on est tombé dans un piège…

- Quoi, les pins anglais ne se referment pas ?

- Non, Francis, il n'y a que les pins français qui le font !

- Tu n'es pas observateur, c'est tout. »

Arthur se contint au calme face à cette remarque, et il laissa Francis sombrer dans le monde merveilleux des songes tandis qu'il s'entretenait avec les elfes.

« … Et de te souvenir de nous à présent… »

« Arthur ?

- Mmm… Je dors Francis, j'ai passé la nuit à négocier avec l'elfe des pins…

- Très drôle, murmura Francis pas très à l'aise. Dis-moi si j'hallucine, je vois une personne toute svelte avec de grands yeux jaunes dehors. Je ne savais pas que le gaz moutarde pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet…

- C'est une elfe, tu vas retrouver la mémoire des temps anciens grâce à moi.

- J'ai rêvé de ma mère…et de choses étranges. Ah, c'est quoi ça !

- C'est Flint Bunny.

- Je savais que tu avais mis des substances hallucinogènes dans le souper », se plaint Francis en s'accrochant à lui comme s'il était au bord du gouffre.

Harassé, Arthur soupira puis il sourit en entendant le chant des mémoires de l'elfe. Il n'était pas sûr que Francis apprécie qu'il partage avec lui la mémoire de son enfance.

Francis n'aurait pas dû l'attirer sous l'ombre des pins, tout était de sa faute bien entendu.

« Je me souviens… »


	8. Sous couverture

**Titre : Se faire des frayeurs !**

**Thème : Sous couverture.**

**Personnages : German Family, Russia Family, FACE Family.**

**Rating : T (à cause de France bien entendu). **

**Note de l'auteur : Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide de toute votre vie, ça me ferait peur.**

**Nombre de mots : 1015 mots**

« Je ne comprends pas très bien le principe de ce genre de bêtise, avoua Ludwig en pointant la lampe torche vers son visage, et en quoi ça peut être drôle…

- Evidemment, frère, mais mon génialissime moi va t'orienter dans ce difficile art qu'est la bêtise à l'état pur, clama Gilbert en pointant la lumière vers lui. Le but n'est pas d'être sérieux mais de se laisser aller à de génialissimes cris et grimaces pour faire peur…

- Gilbert… »

Roderich plissa ses yeux en se recevant le jet lumineux dans les yeux, il releva un peu la couverture sous laquelle ils s'étaient tous glissés sous l'insistance du Prussien, puis il fit part de son mécontentement.

« C'est totalement stupide et on ne te craint pas.

- Comment ça ? Je suis le génialissime Prusse, la meilleure armée du monde, je devrais te flanquer la trouille rien que par nom, s'agita Gilbert en faisant bouger le tissu au-dessus d'eux.

- Tu n'es même plus sur la carte ! Tu n'es qu'une partie d'Allemagne !

- Ne me mêle pas à ça, Roderich », s'énerva Ludwig.

La lampe torche s'éteignit sous leurs cris indignés puis elle se ralluma devant un visage effrayant accompagnée d'une poêle.

« Taisez-vous bandes de porcs pleins de bière ! »

Ils crièrent d'effroi devant la menace bien réelle que représentait Hongrie avant de se bidonner suite aux rires enjoués de celle-ci.

« Et je ne bois pas de bière », s'offusqua Roderich après ce petit mouvement de panique et de rigolade.

/

« Become one with Russia, clama Ivan en secouant la couverture et en faisant sa mine la plus angoissante.

- Non, Ivan, ça ne prend plus ! Et arrête de faire la chauve-souris, America a l'habitude avec Batman, expliqua Natalya en jouant avec son couteau de cuisine.

- Mais, il a été traumatisé récemment avec son super héros.

- Tu marques un point mais je te dis que ça ne marche plus ce genre de phrase. Comment comptes-tu faire encore peur avec ça après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- Natalya, tu y vas peut-être un peu fort avec notre frère, tenta Elena en arrangeant la laine qui les couvrait.

- Epouse-moi, dit Natalya d'une voix grave en se saisissant de la lumière.

Ivan cria devant la perspective, et se réfugia vers sa sœur aînée pour échapper à la cadette, en riant à moitié. Il fut bientôt suivi par les autres membres de sa famille dans son hilarité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on leur fout la trouille avec ça, s'en amusèrent les deux plus âgés. Ils prennent Natalya pour une tarée !

- Et à cause de vous, je ne trouverai jamais l'âme sœur, ce n'est pas drôle, râla Natalya.

- Oh, non, ne dis pas ça, Nat, voulut la consoler Ivan.

- T'as pas une touche avec le 'Ricain par hasard, demanda Elena.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, rougit Natalya. En plus, il manque totalement de subtilité. Et il n'a aucun mérite à ne pas avoir peur de moi, c'est la première puissance mondiale… Et c'est un vrai imbécile, il n'a aucune classe… Et quand il mange, c'est d'une telle horreur… Après, il peut être vraiment sympa… Oh, et puis… Et Oh… »

Elena arracha la lampe des mains de sa sœur avant de faire le visage le plus terrifiant que la terre n'est jamais portée.

« Natalya, become one with America ! »

Là, les deux autres membres de la fratrie hurlèrent vraiment d'horreur.

Ils avaient appris du meilleur des maîtres, leur grande sœur.

/

« Oh, le magnifique moi, est trop heureux de vous avoir tous sous les couvertures. Bisous, bisous !

- Francis, garde tes mains pour toi, et tes bisous aussi, le contra directement Arthur.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Francis, le but n'est pas de rouler-bouler dans la couverture, appuya Alfred.

- Arrêtez, nous sommes de beaux mâles en pleine forme sous une couverture commune dans le noir, avec une lampe torche et j'ai tout le reste !

- Tes idées à plusieurs, tu te les gardes pour tes fantasmes, râla Arthur. Et avec la lampe aussi !

- Je suis d'accord avec Angleterre.

- Il n'a même pas encore la lampe qu'il nous fout déjà la trouille sur ce qui pourrait nous arriver, commenta Alfred.

- Surtout ne lui passe pas, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait oser nous faire avec. A toi America !

- Et comment pourrais-je faire peur avec aussi peu d'effets spéciaux », s'insurgea-t-il.

Les deux plus vieilles nations soupirèrent, ce petit n'avait rien dans le crâne. Arthur prit la lampe, et il la pointa sur lui pour raconter une histoire de fantômes aux chaînes clinquantes, aux voix moribondes, aux corps évanescents tâchés de sang frais. Il ne s'arrêta pas là en parlant des esprits frappeurs et de leurs pièges mortels.

Alfred tremblait en se retenant par fierté d'interrompre Arthur alors que Francis écoutait attentivement le conte.

« Ils adorent perdre les voyageurs à la nuit tombée ou les habitants de leur repère avec des lumières attrayantes. Et quand ils sont sûrs de les avoir à leur merci, tout devient noir et… »

Ce fut le noir complet. Francis réagit avant qu'Alfred ne se mette à crier.

« Euh… Angleterre, as-tu oublié de recharger les piles ? America, rassure-toi, Arthur est tellement tête en l'air.

- C'est que, commença Angleterre, on m'a volé la lampe torche.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Arthur », surenchérit Francis.

La lumière fut sur un visage inconnu très pâle avec une effigie de feuille d'érable sur le crâne.

« Bouh !

- Ah, un revenant », hurlèrent-t-ils en fuyant de sous les couvertures.

Francis se mit à rire au bout de quelques pas laissant les autres courir, et il revint vers Matthew à qui il arracha la lumière.

« Ah, mon petit Canada, tu es tout seul avec moi ! Ils ne pourront pas te sauver de moi et de mes câlins ! »

Matthew ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sachant très bien que Francis plaisantait.


	9. Soirée film

**Thème : Soirée film**

**Personnages/Couples : USUK, oui, j'ai réussi à les mettre ensemble (youtube m'a beaucoup aidée).**

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai bien aimé cowboys et envahisseurs de Jon Favreau, j'ai bien comaté devant, mais Angleterre a des goûts différents des miens.**

**Nombre de mots : 1524 mots**

**Rating : T.**

Ennuyeux.

Angleterre avait ce mot à l'esprit depuis le début du film en fait. Un long métrage d'actions et d'aventures au fin fond de l'Arizona à l'époque des cow boys et des Indiens. Et avec des extraterrestres, n'oublions pas la petite touche originale. C'était bien d'Alfred, ce genre de productions à grand spectacle.

Le pire étant qu'America était beaucoup trop concentré sur l'histoire pour qu'Arthur ose éteindre le téléviseur.

Heureusement, il y avait de beaux acteurs. Maigre réconfort que de se rincer l'œil.

Prenant son mal en patience, Arthur ne put tout de même s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Je sais que t'aimes pas », marmonna Alfred.

Arthur préféra ne rien dire pour laisser son protégé tout à son plaisir de se regarder un « bon film ».

« T'oblige pas à r'garder !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dans la bouche, râla Arthur devant autant peu d'efforts d'élocution.

- Un bâton de sucette, lui montra America du bout des doigts.

- Le sucre te tuera. »

Alfred se mit à rire avant de plaisanter.

« Si ce n'est pas les Aliens, d'abord ! »

Arthur ricana devant une telle croyance ridicule.

« De toute façon, tu les bats toujours dans tes films, grand protecteur de la Terre.

- Je tiens à ma planète, affirma Alfred.

- J'aimerais bien entendre ça au prochain sommet sur l'écologie.

- Pas de politique ce soir, chéri ! »

Arthur faillit faire une syncope en entendant Alfred l'appeler ainsi.

« Quoi ? Comment ?

- Laisse-moi regarder Harrison Ford faire mordre la poussière aux Aliens.

- Devrais-je te rappeler que le véritable héros est interprété par un anglais ?

- Ouais, mais le héros est américain dans le film même si l'acteur est anglais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour avoir une belle tête d'affiche…

- Chut… C'est l'heure de la séquence émotion/romance du film. »

Arthur gonfla ses joues avant d'en souffler tout l'air. Il n'y avait qu'un adolescent pour s'extasier sur l'amour dans les films. Il avait de la chance, c'était loin d'être trop édulcoré dans celui-ci, quoi que... Arthur sursauta en sentant le bras de son ami américain se glisser sur ses épaules, la tête blonde se cala contre lui d'une manière bien trop nonchalante. Genre je ne fais pas exprès de te faire un câlin mais en fait si, t'as rien remarqué, tu vas oublier dans trois minutes quand je t'aurais fait bien pire.

Avant que le pire n'arrive fatalement, Arthur se décala dans le canapé ce qui fit tomber Alfred qui ne s'y attendait pas. Arthur eut un sourire satisfait d'avoir déjoué les approches grossières d'un débutant. Il ne fallait pas prendre des meubles aussi larges pour réussir une telle entreprise, Alfred n'y connaissait rien en tactique, Arthur en était désespéré. Enfin, pas toujours, là, il venait de sauver sa bouche d'une attaque microbienne malvenue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je… Je faisais rien… ça te gènes ?

- Si tu crois qu'on ne m'a pas déjà fait le coup avec des couchers de soleil… »

Alfred inspira bruyamment d'indignation. Se serait-il fourvoyé sur ses intentions ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, râla Alfred en se mettant à bouder en serrant trop fort un pauvre coussin. Comme si j'avais envie de… Et puis, c'est pas vrai… »

Arthur avait un petit sourire en coin devant l'attitude de gamin de son ancien protégé. Ils avaient tellement de siècles d'écart, et parfois, c'était bien amusant tant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

« C'est qui, qui t'as fait le coup avec les couchers de soleil, demanda Alfred. Quelqu'un de ton âge ?

- Alfred, vivre à côté de Francis te donne de solides réflexes pour sauver tes fesses.

- Evidemment, qui d'autre… »

Arthur n'aimait pas entendre cette tonalité récente dans la voix d'America. Il y avait de la tristesse et de la résignation, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'une jeune nation devrait prendre certaines paroles. America aurait dû être plein d'enthousiasme et se battre. Alfred perdait de sa volonté à certains moments, et il était l'une des rares personnes à en être témoin.

A sa grande surprise, Alfred éteignit la télévision dans un geste rageur en disant que le film l'énervait. Mécontent, Arthur préféra mettre les choses au clair.

« Il faut toujours faire gaffe avec lui, donc comme je te le disais, c'était un réflexe pour me protéger. Je te connais bien, America. Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu l'obtiens toujours et, après, tu te lasses. Je n'ai pas envie d'en faire les frais, je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de bêtise », décréta Arthur en se levant enfin du canapé.

Arthur se dégourdit un peu les jambes en marchant vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

« Donc, tu m'aimes », lança Alfred avec aplomb.

Arthur eut un sourire cynique en se retournant vers le plus jeune.

« Je ne suis pas un plan cul sur un canapé avec des Aliens massacrés par des cow boys en arrière-plan.

- Euh… »

Cette tête, il n'y avait que la vérité qui lui ouvrait la bouche comme ça.

« Bonne nuit, Alfred ! Tu peux rêver de moi, mais tu ne pourras pas venir dans mon lit, je vais me barricader.

- C'est ça, prend la fuite devant mes sentiments, vieil imbécile. Je voulais juste être proche de toi, à ce moment-là, et toi, tout ce que tu vois, c'est…

- Alfred, tu allais me sauter dessus. »

Arthur se reçut un coussin rageur sur la tête.

« Je voulais t'embrasser, c'est tout. »

Arthur ramassa l'objet volant identifié lui étant tombé dessus avant de se racler la gorge.

« Oui, bon, ça aurait pu dégénérer. Tu aurais pu me mettre une gifle, le provoqua Alfred. Enfin, c'est tout comme… J'ai pris un de ces vents, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Encore cette tristesse, l'expression d'Arthur se fit plus sévère.

« America, j'ai envie qu'on garde de bonnes relations. Je ne m'amuse pas juste comme çà…

- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je ne suis pas sérieux ? »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel avant de montrer tout autour de lui. Il n'avait pas la même conception de la mise en place d'une relation amoureuse. Et puis, Arthur en avait assez vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec ces compatriotes pour encore croire à un engagement sincère d'une autre nation, il était beaucoup trop « mignon » pour son propre bien et il avait beaucoup trop « mauvais caractère » pour son malheur. Il les connaissait tous ces profiteurs de sa naïveté, et il ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi avec Alfred.

« J'arrive à être sérieux, râla Alfred. Si, je peux l'être, ne t'en amuse pas… Si je n'avais pas été sérieux lors de la guerre froide, et si en d'autres occasions, je n'avais pas fait mon devoir correctement… Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé, hein ?

- Oui, bon d'accord, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, donc tu peux encaisser une déception amoureuse.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, s'insurgea Alfred. Et ce n'est pas un caprice de ma part… Je t'aime ! Vraiment ! Oh, c'est pas vrai, j'ai réussi à te le dire ! La honte sur moi, tu n'en as rien à faire de mes sentiments… »

Arthur se sentit très mal à l'aise tout à coup, il avait l'impression de se revoir en plus jeune, il comprenait mieux les inflexions hésitantes et malheureuses dans la voix de son ami le plus cher. Et il n'était pas assez bon menteur pour se cacher à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas espéré en arriver là avec America.

« … Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, clama Alfred ce qui fit sortir Arthur de la léthargie qui l'avait prise à se savoir aimé, je ferais d'autres soirées cinéma, et je t'aurai à force.

- Ce n'est pas sous la torture et sous la contrainte que tu m'auras, ricana Arthur.

- Il faut quand même que tu m'aimes beaucoup pour regarder des films américains avec moi. »

Pas faux. Et encore plus quand c'était de la S.F.

Arthur se rapprocha d'Alfred, et il tomba dans le divan à ses côté en soupirant :

« Encore heureux que tu le remarques… »

Arthur apprécia à sa juste valeur les joues rosies d'Alfred.

« Est-ce que je rêve ou viens-tu de te jeter de ton propre gré dans mon piège à baiser volé ? »

Arthur se surprit à sourire avant de le voler ce baiser tant attendu depuis le début de la soirée. C'était doux, c'était juste comme ça pour voir, une première fois entre eux. Et c'était bien agréable de ressentir encore ce flottement de sensations aimantes dans sa poitrine et d'y croire dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Je t'ai eu, s'en amusa Arthur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- J'ai eu vaguement l'impression de m'entendre », lâcha Alfred après quelques minutes.

Ils s'allongèrent dans le canapé en se relâchant un peu, et le dos d'Arthur appuya sur la télécommande. Ils sursautèrent alors que le film se remettait en marche, et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'en rire.


	10. Se tenir la main

**Thème : Se tenir la main**

**Personnages : Allemagne/Italie du Nord et Japon**

**Rating : T**

**Nombre de mots : 780 mots**

Les mains de Ludwig étaient fortes, ils se dégagaient d'elles de la puissance contrôlée, c'était bien rassurant.

Feliciano aimerait bien glisser l'une des siennes si fines, si fragiles et si délicates dans l'une des paumes larges de celles de Ludwig. Pour sentir la différence, pour être manipulé avec précaution par cette vigueur.

L'italien se mordit la lèvre inférieure en ayant une pensée peu orthodoxe.

Ce n'est pas seulement une infime partie de son corps bien que sensitive qu'il voudrait entre les mains de son ami mais bien la totalité.

Ses joues rougirent, et il se cacha derrière le panier du pique-nique, il avait trop honte d'avoir de telles pensées.

« Feliciano, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

- Rien, rien, rien… Tu n'as rien vu !

- Italie-san, vous ne devriez pas vous rouler ainsi dans l'herbe, vous allez abimer vos vêtements, lui suggéra Kiku.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends encore », soupira Ludwig avec une petite lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

Feliciano leva la tête au-dessus de l'objet qui le dissimulait mal aux regards des deux autres, il sourit comme il savait si bien le faire pour faire oublier à ses amis son comportement. Son frère, dans ses périodes poétiques et ronchonnes, disait que les lèvres de Feliciano étaient deux rayons de soleil éblouissants et que c'était normal que le bouffeur de patates craquait...

Feliciano agita ses mains dans les airs en comprenant ce que son jumeau sous entendait vraiment.

« Il ne peut pas tenir en place deux minutes, s'en amusa Ludwig.

- Pourrions-nous connaître le cheminement de vos pensées, Italie-san ?

- Ah, non, surtout pas », s'exclama-t-il trop vite.

Etonnés, ses deux amis n'osèrent piper un mot. D'habitude, Feliciano était du genre bavard, du genre à ne rien taire, même le plus embarrassant.

Gêné, Feliciano voulut prendre à manger histoire d'avoir la bouche assez pleine pour la boucler et d'avoir l'esprit assez occupé pour oublier deux minutes la pulsion qui l'avait pris.

Il n'y aurait qu'un seul homme dans sa vie, et c'était le Saint Empire Romain Germanique, personne ne serait assez bien pour remplacer son amour d'enfance.

« Italie, je n'aime pas quand tu es aussi triste, avoua Ludwig.

- Je ne pleure pas, réfuta Feliciano sur la défensive.

- Je préfère quand tu pleures, à ces moments-là, tu as juste peur.

- Je pensais à mon premier amour, avoua-t-il.

- Ce devait être une personne importante à vos yeux, l'encouragea à parler Kiku.

- Oui, très… Elle a disparu… Elle m'avait promis qu'on se reverrait…

- Tomber amoureux d'humains n'apporte rien de bon, Feliciano, tu le sais très bien maintenant. Ne refais pas cette erreur pour préserver ton cœur, le conseilla Ludwig.

- C'était une nation… Une très grande nation, on le disait invincible… C'était un garçon adorable bien qu'un peu effrayant… »

Venait-il d'avouer qu'il avait aimé une personne du même sexe que le sien ? Apparemment, au vu de la mine surprise des autres, ils l'avaient capté. Alors, il fit la chose la plus stupide pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« A l'époque, je croyais que j'étais une fille ! »

Il y eut un blanc avant que l'allemand et le japonais ne se mettent à rire discrètement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, j'y croyais vraiment et j'étais amoureux.

- Italie-san, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. N'écoutez pas Ludwig, et vivez avec votre cœur, c'est ainsi qu'on vous aime.

- Merci, Japon. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Feliciano avait posé sa main sur celle de Ludwig. Kiku eut un petit sourire entendu envers l'italien avant de chercher un prétexte pour s'éloigner quelques temps.

Surpris, Feliciano bougea légèrement et il s'aperçut de son geste. Il voulut se dégager mais son ami le retint par le poignet.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te le faire oublier, Feliciano, mais j'aimerais… enfin, tu vois… qu'on essaie d'être plus que de simples amis. »

Les joues roses de Ludwig lui semblèrent irrésistibles, Feliciano n'eut aucun mal à l'embrasser à ce niveau-là. Et les siennes le chauffèrent, il mêla ses doigts avec ceux de Ludwig, il pouvait lui tenir la main.

Et rien de terrible ne s'était passé, c'était rassurant.

On ne le punirait pas pour aimer un autre homme en le lui enlevant.

« ça me fait très peur Ludwig, finit-il par dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Que ça se reproduise.

- Tu ne me perdras pas.

- J'aimerais y croire. »

Feliciano se lova contre Ludwig en espérant le retenir auprès de lui. Il s'accrocha à sa main avec une force qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas, quitte à ce que Ludwig tombe pour son attachement, autant qu'il l'entraîne avec lui.


	11. En cavale

**Thème : En cavale du bingo (il me reste 7 thèmes pour faire mon carton)**

**Personnages : Les chibi Vargas, leurs pauvres tuteurs (Roderich Edelstein, et Antonio Fernandez Carriedo), HRE et Hongrie.**

**Note de l'auteur : Feliciano étant pris pour une fille par tout le monde, son frère qui a été un peu déboussolé le fait aussi à cette époque. Et je me suis amusée à confronter les deux méthodes d'éducation d'Antonio et de Roderich.**

**Rating : K+**

**Nombre de mots : 1531 mots**

**A la demeure Edelstein, en fin de soirée :**

Feliciano et Romano avaient discrètement quitté leurs lits pour escaler la fenêtre avec leurs petites mains. Il était un peu difficile d'atteindre le parapet au-dessus du jardin mais, à eux deux, ils pouvaient réussir leur entreprise.

Romano réussit à se hisser sur le bord de la fenêtre grâce à l'aide de Feliciano, il se pencha ensuite pour aider sa jumelle à le rejoindre.

Avec un sourire entendu, ils sautèrent d'un même mouvement dans les buissons du jardin. C'était vraiment drôle de sentir ce vertige et de s'en amuser avec l'autre. Ils avaient été séparés pendant de longs mois, ils s'étaient tellement manqués.

Ils atterrirent sur des coussins qu'ils avaient planqués en dessous de leur chambre quand leurs tuteurs mal avisés les avaient sommés à faire un peu de jardinage pour s'occuper au lieu de jouer en criant.

Il faisait beaucoup plus frais que dans la maison de l'autrichien mais ils n'avaient pas froids. Les petits monstres avaient tout prévu pour leur petite expédition. Feliciano, avec sa bouille d'ange, avait soudoyé le petit HRE de lui faire des réserves de nourriture. Romano avait provoqué énormément de catastrophes pour faire diversion tandis que sa petite sœur chérie que personne ne soupçonnerait jamais volait tout ce qui leur était nécessaire.

Equipés de sacs à dos, ils se faufilèrent discrètement à travers les buissons humides vers la sortie de la demeure Edelstein.

Ils feraient moins les malins, Espagne et Autriche, quand les Vargas auraient rejoint leur chère Italie pour mener le peuple vers l'Indépendance.

Plus jamais, on ne séparerait les petits Vargas.

Après avoir franchi le portail en fer forgé, les deux garnements, pas plus hauts que trois pommes, se mirent à courir guidés par leur instinct vers leur patrie adorée.

Et ils courraient déjà très vite pour des gamins de cinq ans, il ne fallait pas croire que leurs petites jambes n'étaient pas véloces.

Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, main dans la main, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à bout de force au fin fond d'une forêt.

Il n'y avait pas de place à la peur parce que, très bientôt, ils seraient chez eux. Personne ne viendrait les séparer parce qu'ils seraient libres.

A la demeure Edelstein, dans la matinée :

« Romano, lève-toi », chantonna Antonio.

Il fallait y aller en douceur avec le garçon. Très ronchon dans la journée, il était bien pire au réveil. C'était pire ces jours-ci car il prenait toutes les excuses possibles pour rester au lit et ainsi grappiller du temps avec sa sœur installée dans la même chambre pour l'occasion.

Antonio le soupçonnait même de faire des nuits blanches pour discuter en italien avec sa jumelle.

« Romano, je m'impatiente. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, essaya Antonio en toquant à la porte. Quoi ? »

Antonio s'énerva en voyant le mépris clairement affiché chez Roderich. L'autrichien avait un sourcil levé de scepticisme ainsi qu'une moue ennuyée. Il osa même fermer ses yeux sombres en soupirant.

« Vas-y, fais mieux, je t'en prie monsieur l'aristocrate.

- Debout là-dedans, je veux que vous soyez prêt dans dix minutes sinon je vous prive de petit déjeuner et je vous sépare toute la matinée, dit Roderich en élevant la voix de manière mesurée.

- Ce n'est pas un peu drastique, c'est de la malveillance, chuchota Antonio indigné par un tel traitement quotidien pour la tendre Feliciano.

- Ils le font une fois, pas deux », répliqua l'autrichien comme si ça réglait le problème.

L'autrichien releva son poignet pour regarder sa montre.

« J'y crois pas ! Tu les minutes vraiment !

- Espagne, c'est de la discipline élémentaire, et vous en manquez vraiment.

- Je ne les entends pas.

- Libre à eux de me mécontenter.

Romano aurait râlé, et Feliciano se serait dépêchée », essaya d'argumenter Antonio.

Roderich leva son petit doigt comme s'il comptait les secondes pour le faire taire. Il n'empêche qu'Antonio avait un sacré mauvais pressentiment devant ce comportement inhabituel de son protégé. Il y avait peut-être une porte entre eux, il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait.

Au bout des dix minutes imparties, Roderich était contrarié et même peut-être légèrement énervé, difficile à dire avec lui.

« J'entre, dit-il avant de pousser la porte.

- Oh, mais ils ont laissés la fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit avec ce froid de canard !

- Il ne fait pas froid, nous sommes en été, réfuta Roderich.

- Ils sont italiens, c'est une température trop fraîche pour eux.

- Je te rappelle que l'Italie du Nord n'est qu'à deux pas d'ici, Feliciano peut très bien le supporter.

- Pauvre Romano… Et d'ailleurs, où sont-ils ? »

Roderich fit le tour de la petite pièce du regard avant de parler.

« Très bonne question… »

Antonio ouvrit la fenêtre qu'il avait fermé il n'y avait pas deux minutes, et il passa la tête par l'embrassure.

« Oh, non, il y a des coussins dessous, s'alarma Antonio.

- Sales bouffeurs de patates et de tomates, Feliciano et moi, nous partons loin de votre joug d'esclavagistes. Nous réclamons notre liberté et le droit de vivre ensemble ! Avec beaucoup de méchanceté, les Vargas.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai. Ils ont à peine cinq ans d'âge physique et mental qu'ils fuguent déjà comme des adolescents, s'en alarma Antonio après la lecture de la lettre par Roderich.

- Ils n'iront pas très loin, affirma Roderich avec assurance.

- Tu n'as jamais couru après un italien, toi, ça se voit.

- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de courir pour me faire obéir de Feliciano.

- Dis-toi qu'ils ont déjà passé la frontière et que nos vacances ensembles vont être une partie de plaisir à les rechercher. Et surtout à les trouver avant qu'un autre pays ne leur mette la main dessus !

- Je vais faire atteler les chevaux. »

Antonio soupira, Roderich n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, les jumeaux avaient sûrement tracé tout droit vers leur contrée natale.

Antonio prit une carte et il se mit à partir à pied dans la direction que prenaient les pas des enfants. Libre à Roderich d'arpenter son royaume à cheval sur les grandes routes que les petits n'auraient jamais empruntées.

L'espagnol fut heureux de les retrouver après quatre jours intenses de poursuite à travers les forêts et d'inquiétude profonde.

Les jumeaux étaient endormis l'un contre, leurs boucles de cheveux réunis en un petit cœur. Trop mignons. Un jour, un jour, ils se seraient réunis sous le même drapeau, Antonio en était convaincu.

Pour l'instant, ils se devaient de se plier aux exigences de leur temps.

Antonio fit très attention en les prenant dans ses bras pour ne pas les réveiller et à avoir à gérer une crise italienne à lui tout seul.

Quand il revint à la demeure Eldestein, après avoir avalé des kilomètres avec deux petits italiens braillards et mécontents sous les bras, il fut heureux de retrouver Roderich tout penaud de ne pas avoir réussi avant lui à les ramener.

« C'est à toi de les punir, c'est de ton ressort », le taquina Antonio.

Il fut énormément désappointé de voir Roderich expliquer avec énormément de sérieux aux Italies la situation géopolitique actuelle en détails qui nécessitait leur séparation.

Ils n'avaient que cinq ans physiquement, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, avait-il envie de clamer à l'autre abruti d'Autrichien.

Antonio intervint dans le discours qui ennuyait les enfants.

« Romano, Feliciano, ce que veut dire Roderich, c'est que vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est la vie. Feliciano, tu dois vivre chez Roderich, et Romano chez moi, tant que vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous occuper de votre nation. Vous ne comprenez rien à ce qu'il vient de vous raconter, et c'est normal, vous ne le pouvez pas encore. Nous allons tout vous apprendre. Et vous vous verrez aussi souvent que ce sera possible. Tous seuls, vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre bien longtemps. Vous avez de la chance de tomber sur des tuteurs aussi compréhensifs que nous le sommes. C'est pour le bien de votre nation. Et un jour, vous pourrez être tous les deux ensembles, mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Antonio détestait les faire pleurer mais il le fallait bien, il s'efforça de ne pas craquer et ne pas les prendre dans ses bras. Oh, c'était trop difficile, ils étaient trop mignons tous les deux.

Roderich lui fit un petit sourire de réconfort.

« Quand ils seront grands, ils nous remercieront, finit par dire l'autrichien alors que les petits Italies se séchaient leurs larmes tour à tour.

- Ferme leur fenêtre et leur porte à double-tour la nuit prochaine, ils ne sont pas du genre à comprendre de suite la leçon. »

Roderich hocha la tête avec un regard entendu avec l'espagnol puis il tapa des mains pour attirer l'attention des jumeaux.

« Allez, vous allez prendre un bon bain chaud, vous vous sentirez mieux après. Et ne restez pas trop longtemps à l'intérieur sinon je me fâcherai. Le repas ne vous attendra pas pendant des lustres. »

Les deux tuteurs purent pousser un grand soupir de soulagement en voyant leurs petits protégés courir dans les bras de Hongrie qui les amenait se laver.


	12. Jugements hâtifs

**Thème : Jugements hâtifs**

**Personnages : France/Angleterre, Espagne et Prusse**

**Nombre de mots : 1042 mots**

Pervers, alcoolique, lâche.

Ces trois mots revenaient très souvent dans la bouche de ceux qui le jugeaient avec mépris ou même de ceux qui l'appréciaient avec taquinerie.

Il n'était pourtant pas ainsi. Enfin, il aimait bien à le croire. Il ne savait plus.

Francis aimait bien faire des petites œillades par ci par là ainsi que quelques sous-entendus. Pour lui, il s'agissait plus de railleries que de drague véritablement ouverte.

Il était le pays de l'amour mais il ne se voyait pas du tout comme quelqu'un de pervers en particulier. Quand il aimait une personne, il était bien incapable de lui sortir le grand jeu et d'être à la hauteur de sa « réputation ». Quand il en avait envie, il pouvait être désirable sans le faire véritablement exprès, son corps s'exprimait à sa manière, rien de vraiment calculé.

Ses amants et ses amantes humains avaient eu le chic d'être extrêmement bavards sur ses exploits, il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être exceptionnel pour autant. Toutes les nations vivantes avaient beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, il ne se sentait pas différents des autres sur ce point-ci.

Faire du nudisme n'avait rien de choquant ou de vicieux dans son pays, les autres nations qui n'y connaissaient rien en la matière voyait cette activité tout autrement.

Quand on lui avait collé l'étiquette : pervers sur le front à cause de l'attrait qu'il pouvait exercer et de sa galanterie qu'il cultivait, il ne fit rien pour le démentir à l'époque. Il avait juste gardé un petit sourire en coin alors que ses yeux avaient brillés de malice effrayant ainsi les autres. Il avait pensé être ainsi tranquille si jamais il venait à être conquis un jour.

Francis buvait de temps à autre un petit verre de rouge en soirée, il appréciait toujours une petite goutte de vin après une journée chargée avant d'aller dormir.

Il y avait eu certaines époques troublées où il avait pris cette habitude un peu trop à cœur. Parfois deux verres plutôt qu'un, mais il se stoppait toujours au troisième verre dans les moments difficiles, il fallait être d'aplomb le lendemain.

Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être alcoolique néanmoins.

Il tenait bien l'alcool mais il n'en abusait qu'en de très rares occasions.

Il se demandait pourquoi celles-ci avaient retenus autant l'attention des autres, certainement parce qu'il était alors entouré dans ces moments de beuverie par ses chers deux meilleurs amis. Antonio et Gilbert n'avaient vraiment pas leurs langues dans leurs bouches pour raconter à quel point il était un dépravé.

Francis faisait ainsi encore plus peur, il s'en réjouissait parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'agresse.

Lâche.

Tout homme avait ses moments de lâcheté, Francis n'en avait pas plus qu'un autre.

Et il ne se rendait pas aussi facilement que les autres pourraient le croire car, au fond de lui, il ne cessait jamais le combat. Même après la défaite, même après la victoire, il n'abandonnait pas.

Il détestait voir les siens souffrir, et parfois, il ordonnait de lever le drapeau blanc.

Il ne faisait jamais rien à la légère.

Leurs moqueries sur lui commençaient vraiment à l'énerver, Francis n'aurait pas dû les laisser penser de cette façon à propos de lui.

Il soupira un peu bruyamment ce qui fit sourire son voisin de tablée.

« Alors, on en a marre d'être une guest star en matière de culbute, de poivronerie et de pleutrerie?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Arthur », râla-t-il.

Son pire ennemi ne pouvait donc pas le laisser tranquille. Que lui fasse l'erreur de le considérer ainsi le peinait, ne devait-il pas être celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Il se sentait vraiment lâche en face de lui. Il n'abandonnait toujours pas l'amour qu'il portait à l'anglais même s'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui avouer. Lâche, oui, lâche, il était un lâche.

Un homme tel qu'Arthur ne serait pas du genre à s'énamourer de son rival qu'il estimait peu.

Il valait mieux rester en bons termes maintenant que ça allait à peu près bien entre eux.

Allez, prendre un petit café n'était pas la mer à boire.

Francis n'avait jamais rien proposé à Arthur en ce sens. Juste comme ça, sans que ce soit un rendez-vous politique.

« Mister Kirkland ?

- Hum… Tu viens de me rembarrer méchamment il y a trente secondes, mais je t'écoute, sale buveur de vins à l'accent terrible.

- Et si pour changer, on allait boire un café ensemble, déclama-t-il avec une voix qu'il haït pour être aussi sexy.

- De quoi », s'exclama Arthur ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence dans l'assemblée européenne jusqu'à ce qu'un espagnol ne rit bientôt suivi par son ami prussien.

« Oh, Francis, draguer Arthur en plein meeting, ça ne se fait pas ! »

Impuissant, Francis détourna le regard de gêne.

Pour la personne qu'il aimait, il était incapable de faire les choses romantiques comme il le faudrait.

Il était blessé par les rires des autres, il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon pris en faute par ses collègues de classe pour avoir le béguin pour le plus joli mec de l'école.

« C'est d'accord », dit assez fort Arthur pour couvrir les ricanements des autres.

La joie se propageant dans sa poitrine, Francis ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire chaleureusement, ce fut très mal interprété.

« Arthur, sauve tes fesses tant qu'il est encore temps, l'avertit Antonio.

- Il m'a juste invité à prendre un café, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- C'est le début de la fin, cria Prusse. Je le vois dans ces yeux, il y pense, il y pense, Arthur ! Et, Francis n'en profite pas pour picoler ! Et pour te trouver une lâche excuse pour réaliser tes fantasmes ! »

Vexé, Francis lui adressa un regard sombre avant de se décontracter quand Arthur lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, moi. Sinon tu m'aurais déjà sauté dessus comme un lâche la fois qu'on s'est torché à un meeting. »

Reconnaissant, Francis ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main sous la table ce qui troubla énormément son anglais préféré.

Evidemment, ce geste d'affection fut à nouveau très mal interprété.


	13. Cachots et donjons

**Thème : Cachots, donjons**

**Personnages : Japon, America/Angleterre**

**Rating : T pour pleins de sous-entendus.**

**Mots : 550**

« Et là, tu vas dans le donjon pour délivrer la princesse, expliqua Japon au joueur concentré devant son écran. Tu vas sûrement trouver deux ou trois boss sur la route, ils vont t'occuper un bon moment. Et tu vas pouvoir te défouler.

- C'est gentil ce jeu d'aventure, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus effrayant.

- America, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à prouver à tout le monde, tu sais pourtant très bien qu'il faudra te border cette nuit si…

- Iggy, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

Un crayon dans la bouche, Arthur releva son nez de son magazine porno caché dans son livre Harry Potter. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard amusé qui prouvait qu'il se rinçait l'œil deux minutes auparavant, et ce petit coin rouge juste au-dessus de la couverture laissait à penser qu'il ne lisait pas les aventures de son sorcier préféré. En plus, allongé lascivement sur la tablette de couchette de ce cachot, il était un véritable appel à la luxure. Et il y avait tout un tas d'accessoires disponibles dans le coin où l'anglais s'était installé pour patienter.

Arthur eut un sourire détestable à cause du regard d'America.

« On dirait vraiment que c'est ce que tu cherches à faire », le taquina Arthur de manière séductrice.

Kiku prit note de toute la tension entre les deux anglophones pour l'un de ses prochains yaoi, ce pourrait toujours servir.

En plus dans un cachot, avec des chaînes, un magazine porno et une PS3, il y avait de quoi faire toute une histoire perverse et agréable à l'œil. Il était certain qu'Arthur ne serait pas du genre à refuser de se faire molester par l'américain, les mains attachées par des menottes et maintenues au-dessus de sa tête à travers les barreaux, pendant que…

Mais, attendez ! Et lui là-dedans ! Pris entre deux fauves !

Kiku paniqua, sa tête allait de l'un vers l'autre avec la désagréable impression d'être prisonnier d'une énorme conspiration contre sa personne. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de descendre dans ses cachots pour jouer à la PS3, histoire d'être dans une ambiance de dingue dixit l'américain, il s'était fait avoir.

Kiku se martela le front contre le sol.

« Oh, Japon a un bug, constata Alfred.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, soupira Arthur en refermant son maga…livre.

- Je ne sais pas, ça arrive de plus en plus souvent quand on est tous les deux avec lui. Tu crois qu'il est malade ?

- Non, il lui arrive de débloquer. L'air vicié de cette ancienne prison ne lui va pas, c'est quelqu'un de très sensible à son environnement… En plus, il y a des esprits frappeurs vraiment perturbants qui m'empêchent d'apprécier comme il se doit ma culture.

- Ta culture, le titilla America, j'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Non, non, non », s'insurgea Arthur en essayant de se relever et de cacher les preuves de sa dépravation.

Arthur gigota pour échapper à la curiosité américaine, il eut du mal à se retourner sur le dos pour défendre son maga...livre de son corps, ses mains se disputèrent avec ses compatriotes américaines. Pas de chatouilles, pas de tortures, non, non, non.

« Non, America ne fait pas ça », hurla Japon ce qui les stupéfia.


	14. Pris sur le fait

**Thème : pris sur le fait**

**Personnages : Romano, Antonio, Belgique (Justine, je ne connais pas son prénom officiel)**

**Nombre de mots : 681 mots**

Romano arpentait tranquillement le chemin qui le ramenait à la maison de son tuteur.

Il avait passé la journée dehors profitant enfin d'un peu de liberté bienvenue.

Antonio, depuis que Romano avait fugué en Italie en étant petit, le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. Comme s'il allait répéter cette erreur, ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, mais ils avaient eu la trouille de leur vie. Et en même temps, quoi de plus normal avec la catastrophe ambulante qu'il était tout jeune… Romano se racla la gorge car il n'était pas pour autant plus précautionneux à l'adolescence avec ses mouvements gauches. Il espérait un jour avoir des gestes assurés ainsi qu'une propension à la prudence un peu plus développée.

Il cueillit des fleurs le long du chemin, il en avait piqué à la voisine mais il ne le dirait pas à Antonio qui sourirait comme un imbécile heureux en les recevant.

En rentrant, Romano allait râler contre la beauté de leurs pétales en les arrangeant pour les mettre dans un vase sans le casser si possible au passage.

Antonio aurait encore cette présence si chaleureuse qui l'entourerait quand il poserait un bisou sur sa joue.

Ce bâtard espagnol était vraiment attirant pour Romano malgré qu'il soit son tuteur depuis de trop nombreuses années.

Romano se mettait à espérer en devenant un jeune homme d'intéresser l'espagnol de manière autre. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre puisqu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis une éternité aux yeux du plus jeune. Antonio avait été celui qui avait été là et qui était resté auprès de lui malgré son fichu caractère.

Romano l'appréciait particulièrement, un peu trop pour que ce soit naturel, tomber amoureux de l'adulte qui vous a élevé était perturbant pour l'italien. Seulement, il était l'un des pays où l'amour avait une place importante dans la vie de tous les jours tout comme celui d'Antonio avait la passion dans ses veines, il ne pouvait lutter vraiment contre ce penchant.

Il se sentait complémentaire à Antonio sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.  
Et ses rêves n'avaient plus rien de sage quand ils concernaient l'espagnol.

Il porta une fleur délicate à son nez pour en respirer la fragrance.

Dans ces moments de solitude, il pouvait vraiment être fleur bleue. Et il devenait le pire des râleurs en présence des autres parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il ressentait. On lui préférait toujours son frère. Romano avait cette peur qu'Antonio ne fasse de même.

Antonio n'avait pas élevé Feliciano, il ne se sentirait pas coupable de le draguer, et Feliciano lui ressemblait énormément pour qu'il puisse les confondre.

Romano soupira, il allait se déclarer à Antonio dès qu'il en trouverait le courage.

Fort de cette détermination, il monta les dernières marches longues qui le séparaient du jardin de son tuteur. Il passa entre les haies de troène pour couper court, et il s'arrêta stupéfait au niveau d'une ouverture.

Il eut un sourire idiot et ravi.

Belgique leur rendait visite. Ce bâtard espagnol aurait pu lui dire qu'elle venait aujourd'hui au lieu de le jeter dehors pour toute la journée.

Les sourcils de Romano se froncèrent en détaillant la tenue légère de Justine, elle ne portait qu'un paréo coloré, c'était vraiment étrange de sa part. Il lui arrivait d'avoir un large décolleté mais il ne l'avait jamais vu habillée de manière aussi décontractée.

Antonio rejoignit Justine avec juste un boxer pour vêtement, il lui sourit déblatérant sûrement une ânerie.

Romano se sentit mal à l'aise de les voir ainsi ensemble aussi heureux sans lui.

Quand ils s'embrassèrent devant ses yeux horrifiés, le cœur brisé, il décida de leur faire la gueule aussi longtemps que possible pour lui.

Ils auraient pu lui dire, il ne se serait jamais autant de faux espoirs.

Il revint plus tard pour ne pas déranger leur « couple », il avait jeté les fleurs, il ne mangea pas les pastas préparées par son tuteur et il monta directement dans sa chambre. Il pleura toute la nuit, il se réveilla très tard et il évita Antonio toute la journée.

C'était sa première grande déception amoureuse.

**Voilà, voilà, pas très joyeux. Le suivant ne l'est pas non plus, le thème c'est délire paranoïaque.**

**Enfin, bref, il ne me reste plus qu'un thème à faire : regarder le match, et j'ai pas d'idée pour le faire. Il faut que je finisse mon carton pourtant.**


	15. Seul contre tous

**Thème : Délires paranoïaque**

**Personnage : France **

**Epoque : La Terreur de la Révolution Française, il ne faut pas oublier que la Révolution a eu une époque très sombre au début de son existence.**

**555 mots**

**Et je vais publier les derniers de mon carton, j'ai fini mon carton !**

Francis prit un verre de vin pour le humer puis le porter à sa bouche, il le fit en un geste délicat empreint de grâce inutile.

Il sirota son alcool doux après avoir posé ses épaules sur le mur derrière lui. Son dos se creusa séducteur alors que le sourire qui étirait ses traits n'avait rien de naturel.

Pourtant, il était seul, seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

Une pause, il avait besoin de faire le point, il lui fallait du temps.

Du temps, il n'en avait pas depuis le début de la révolution.

Et tout s'accélérait beaucoup trop vite.

Tous conspiraient contre lui. Si tous ! Tous allaient le mener à sa perte.

Sa chère République à peine naissante allait se casser la figure, sa nation allait être asphyxiée de par l'intérieur et de par l'extérieur.

Il y avait les « ennemis de la République et les suspects », il y avait les Montagnards et les Girondins, la coalition européenne contre lui.

Tous étaient contre lui !

Francis jeta brusquement le verre qui se brisa dans un fracas intéressant.

Et les têtes tombaient par centaine, il en était néanmoins satisfait.

Francis assistait aux exécutions, il lui en fallait toujours plus et encore plus, il devait épurer sa République pour ne compter que des fidèles prêts à la défendre du véritable ennemi : les autres monarchies.

Il avait vu les autres nations le regarder comme s'il était complètement aliéné.

Ses chemises se tâchaient du sang de ces soi-disant citoyens, il trimballait la mort avec lui.

Pas un pour lui tendre la main, pour lui permettre d'y voir clair, il n'y avait que des reproches.

« Francis, donner le pouvoir au peuple est un jeu dangereux. »

« Francis, il paraît qu'il y a des exécutions sommaires chez toi, tu nous fais peur. »

« Francis ! Tu ferais mieux de te sortir de ce mauvais pas sinon je serais obligé de t'attaquer à mon tour ! Il ne manquerait plus que ta folie révolutionnaire se propage.»

Il était menacé de toute part.

Malgré qu'il se soit enfermé à double tour dans son appartement privé, malgré qu'il ait tenu ce lieu secret depuis des siècles pour sa tranquillité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'un ennemi n'entre chez lui pour le tuer dans son sommeil.

Les volets qui craquaient, les planches qui soupiraient, les portes ouvertes, les bruits de la rue lui paraissaient tous oppressants.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé la peur de la mort à ce point.

Toute l'Europe était contre lui, son peuple était désuni, sa monarchie décapitée.

Il était tout le temps sur ses gardes, se sentant observé et menacé en permanence, il ne trouvait plus le sommeil, un fusil armé et prêt à tirer dans son lit.

Il n'avait confiance en personne.

Et les autres nations, sur lesquelles ils auraient pu se reposer en tant que soutien moral, ne lui étaient d'aucun secours.

Il était rejeté, un paria avec ses idées de Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen.

Depuis quand le sang coulait-il à flot dans sa capitale ? Quand est-ce que tout ceci se terminerait pour laisser place à sa belle République ? A la vraie République ?

Il se sentait seul contre tous.  
Et cette nuit, il allait poser des pièges tout autour de sa chambre.


	16. Les scones ou la séance

**Thème : Crise de panique**

**Personnages : Les deux Italies, Espagne, Allemagne, France et Angleterre.**

**705 mots**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, fratello, paniqua Feliciano, on est coincé ! C'est un véritable dilemme, c'est de la folie ! Ils sont terribles quand ils sont d'accord tous les deux ! Oh, mon Dieu, sauvez-nous !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, ces putains de bâtards sont ignobles avec leur choix de torture à la con ! Je leur apprendrais, moi, que la vie peut être douloureuse ! Je mettrais toute la famiglia sur le coup ! »

Feliciano inspira bruyamment en ayant encore plus peur, Romano n'allait pas impliquer la mafia dans leurs affaires de nation.

« Et puis, si t'avais pas suivi bouffeur de patates, on n'en serait pas là.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, cria Feliciano. Oh, mais c'est trop horrible ce qui nous arrive ! Je ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour sortir de cette prison !

- Ne m'étrangle pas, idiot ! »

Feliciano venait de secouer son frère comme un prunier en le prenant aux épaules.

« Premièrement, t'arrêtes de suivre la grande saucisse dans ses délires, hurla Romano en l'empêchant de continuer.

- Mais !

- Deuxièmement, t'arrêtes de m'impliquer là-dedans. Moi aussi, je suis Italie, alors tu me demandes mon avis avant de suivre bêtement ton amoureux transi dès qu'il te sonne !

- Mais !

- Y a pas de mais qui compte ! Au secours, Antonio ! »

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Feliciano n'osa rien dire sur le fait que Romano demandait de l'aide à son ancien tuteur. C'était un sujet très sensible. Seulement, une peur insidieuse commençait à le saisir.

« Heu… Fratello…

- Quoi, jappa Romano.

- Tu crois vraiment que Francis osera mettre sa menace à exécution maintenant que tu as appelé son frère et meilleur ami au secours ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu préfères tomber entre les bras de Francis. »

Feliciano eut les larmes aux yeux, il fit sa bouille la plus mignonne, il se mit à renifler avant de lui révéler le fond de sa pensée.

« La nourriture, c'est sacré ! Et ce roast-beef, il n'a pas l'air de le comprendre ! Et ce, depuis des siècles !

- Et moi, je suis fidèle à mon homme ! Je pourrais bouffer de la merde pour lui !

- J'ai personne ! »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Romano.

« Comment ça ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on fait toutes ces conneries pour un mec avec qui t'es même pas avec ! Rhaaa ! Je vais l'éviscérer cet allemand insensible !

- Alors, vous avez choisi les scones ou la séance », demanda Francis avec un ton guilleret.

Les deux Italiens hurlèrent en espérant que leurs cris résonnent jusqu'en Espagne et en Allemagne.

Le bruit d'une casserole rencontrant violement le crâne du français les stoppa net dans leurs jolies vocalises.

« Ah, un peu de silence… Bon, je vais vous cuisiner quelque chose !

- Non, par pitié. Francis, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Arrête-le ou sinon on va tous sauter avec la cuisine ! Francis ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner l'art culinaire à son triste sort ! Francis !

- Mais vous allez la fermer ! Moi, j'aimerais bien que mon mec me soit fidèle, et ce même si je dois vous supporter ! »

Les italiens ne pipèrent pas un mot après cette déclaration, sûrement la plus belle dont était capable Arthur pour son ennemi de toujours… Et étaient-ils vraiment si insupportables quand ils paniquaient ?

« Heu… Angleterre ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Feliciano ?

- Ça vous dirait d'épater votre copain ? »

Romano eut un sourire comblé, son frère pouvait devenir vraiment talentueux pour sauver de la nourriture et leurs vies.

« Si vous nous délivrez, on vous fera les meilleurs scones du monde entier. Imaginez la tête de Francis quand vous lui servirez. »

La bouche d'Arthur tiqua alors que ses doigts remuaient fébrilement.

Touché.

Il hocha la tête et il leur ouvrit la porte.

Coulé.

Feliciano s'évertua à aller en cuisine malgré le fait qu'ils auraient pu prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Seulement, il y avait deux choses sur lesquelles ne lésinaient pas les italiens : la nourriture et l'amour.


	17. Et un, et deux et trois zéro

**Thème : Regarder le match **

**Personnages : France, Brésil, Angleterre.**

**Note de l'auteur : Oui, je n'ai regardé qu'un seul match de foot presqu'en entier (enfin plutôt je l'écoutais, et je regardais quand il y avait des chances de but), c'était la finale de la coupe du monde 98. J'ai été entraînée par l'enthousiasme de ma cousine. Allez, viens regarder, c'est historique. J'ai bien fait de l'écouter.**

« Et 1-0 », fanfaronna Francis avec un sourire amplement satisfait après un cri de victoire.

Mécontent, Brésil croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant fortement. La nation française l'énervait à s'agiter et à s'égosiller depuis le début du match parce que son équipe arrivait en finale depuis la première fois de son histoire et ce sur le sol français. Francis était intenable, même la prise puissante d'Arthur sur lui ne l'empêchait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens ce qui était un spectacle assez drôle.

« Brésil, par l'amour du ciel, gagne. Je t'en supplie, gagne ce match, pria Arthur avec ferveur les mains croisées devant sa poitrine délaissant son amant surexcité qui grimpa debout sur le canapé pour encourager son équipe.

- Mon équipe est la meilleure, se contenta d'affirmer Brésil. Ce n'est qu'un contretemps mineur. Et Francis descends de là, tu vas tous nous faire tomber !

- Pour une fois que l'arbitre n'est pas un tricheur…

- Francis, on se passera de tes commentaires sur la qualité des arbitres, répliqua Arthur en l'attirant vers lui par le col de la chemise. Tu n'as jamais été fair-play, c'est toujours la faute de Dieu, du temps, des arbitres, des mauvaises conditions...

- Comment ça, s'indigna Francis. Tu es juste aigri d'avoir été éliminé dès le premier tour par l'Argentine… Et ça se dit la patrie d'origine du football.

- Brésil, gagne sinon il va être insupportable pendant quatre ans ! Et je ne te dis pas comment on va sentir passer les prochains jours !

- De la part d'un perdant…

- Francis, la ferme ! »

Arthur agrippa de nouveau son français préféré pour suivre le match avec intérêt et avec fébrilité. Evidemment, il était pour la victoire du Brésil. Qui ne le serait pas ? A part les français, mais c'était une espèce à part de grenouilles bouffeuses d'escargot à forme humaine, on pouvait leur pardonner cette erreur de jugement. Quand Francis allait-il donc arrêter de sautiller sur ses genoux ? Où puisait-il autant d'énergie ? Ah, oui, grâce à l'enthousiasme de toute sa nation derrière lui !

Et si la France gagnait, il allait s'en vanter. Et il en parlerait pendant des heures. Et il serait plein d'allant pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et en tant qu'amant, Arthur sentait qu'il allait vivre des semaines intenses si la France gagnait le match, il avait quand même envie de tenir debout lors des meetings.

Toute l'Europe voulait la victoire du Brésil.

« Et 2-0, s'écria Francis en levant les bras au ciel.

- Brésil, cria Arthur, renverse la tendance maintenant !

- C'est la mi-temps, paniqua Brésil. Que veux-tu que je fasse !

- J'ai marqué un deuxième but ! Un troisième, et je serais totalement comblé.

- Oh, non, il est parti dans un délire ! Reviens ici !

- Je vais chercher d'autres pizzas et d'autres bières, je ne ferais rien de dangereux, chéri ! »

Brésil eut un sourire mauvais en entendant Francis se dépêcher et chercher partout dans sa cuisine. Arthur comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et, ensemble, ils l'appelèrent.

« France, ça recommence ! »

Il déboula dans le salon, il fit glisser les victuailles sur la table basse et il sauta dans le canapé en les faisant bondir tous les deux.

« Ah, mais c'est la pub, je croyais que j'avais marqué un troisième but !

- Ne rêve pas trop, frog, on en est qu'à la moitié, tu vas vite déchanter parce que Brésil, c'est le meilleur.

- Et c'est qui, qui pour l'instant, n'a pas réussi à marquer dans ce match, alors que moi… »

Arthur bâillonna Francis avec sa main pour le faire taire. Ô bonté du ciel, ça faisait du bien. Francis pouvait se révéler vraiment insupportable quand il était pris d'une fièvre nationale.

« Francis, je vais te rétamer.

- Brésil, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à de telles extrémités. Tes joueurs vont le faire. »

Francis mordit la main d'Arthur qui poussa un cri de douleur.

« Non, non, non…

- Oui, oui, oui, le contra le brésilien.

- Hé, c'est raté, mon ami. Je suis le meilleur !

- Oui, oui, Francis, t'es le meilleur. Pour l'instant ! »

Arthur n'aimait pas le déroulement du match parce qu'un Francis victorieux était un Francis pédant, excité et énervant.

« Non, hurla Francis.

- Là, tu es fait comme un rat, savoura Brésil.

- Avec un joueur en moins, c'est la fin, Francis, tu as perdu.

- Ne sous-estime pas mon engouement national ! »

Francis tremblait à chaque tentative brésilienne à son encontre. Et la fin du match se rapprochait tout comme le cauchemar d'Arthur.

« Et 3-0 !

- Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai, il a gagné.

- Et en musique. Et un, et deux, et trois zéro ! »

Francis enleva le maillot, prit un drapeau français, avant de partir rejoindre ses citoyens en chantant à tue-tête dans la rue pour fêter l'événement.

« Et il nous laisse comme ça, s'étonna Brésil.

- On est des perdants ou on ne l'est pas. Tu l'entendras assez demain matin, va. »

Arthur soupira avant d'aller se coucher.

« Il faut que je me repose parce que ça va être un challenge de survivre à la semaine. »

**Et un carton ! Victoire sur le carton ! **


	18. Erreur d'identité

**Thème : Erreur d'identité**

**Personnage : Comme vous pouvez le deviner, c'est toujours le même qui prend cher à cause de son frère : Canada. Présence de Cuba, America et Russia.**

**Résumé : America a réussi à se faire passer pour son frère ce qui embrouille encore plus la situation pour Matthew. (Oui, America a réussi cet exploit dans ce drabble, je sais que c'est dur à imaginer mais il a réussi).**

**Voilà, voilà, je commence mon deuxième carton. Je n'ai pas la prétention de le finir en deux mois, je m'imagine mal le faire en fait. Faire une ligne ou une diagonale, ce serait pas mal.**

« America ! »

Matthew se retourna vers son agresseur, il avait reconnu la voix de Cuba, et donc il s'était très vite préparé à se défendre corps et âme… Epic Fail ! Le coup sur la tête l'avait un peu sonné. Donc, solution de secours numéro 1 avant la prochaine attaque qui n'allait pas tarder à venir :

« Moi, c'est Canada », gémit-il en protégeant ses régions vitales.

Raté, Matthew tint son bras endolori avant de crier aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

« Au secours, America ! »

Sauvé !

Matthew soupira de soulagement avant de rencontrer le regard surpris de Cuba.

« Pourquoi tu t'appelles toi-même au secours ?

- Moi, c'est Canada ! »

Matthew agita son petit drapeau à motif de feuille d'érable.

« America, ça ne prend pas avec moi ! Ne te fais pas encore passer pour ton jumeau ! »

Oh, non, son frère n'aurait pas osé lui faire un coup pareil. Déjà que tout le monde les confondait, si en plus Alfred jouait de leur ressemblance, Matthew n'était pas sorti de l'auberge pour qu'on le reconnaisse.

« Je t'assure, moi, c'est Canada. Alfred est au self », lui dit-il en montrant son double.

Dans de pareils cas, et après une aussi vilaine vacherie, frère ou pas, seule la survie comptait. Et puis, Alfred était capable, lui, de rétamer Cuba d'un claquement de doigt.

Cuba eut un air pensif en l'examinant de la tête au pied.

Matthew, craignant pour sa survie, appela de nouveau son frère mais celui-ci était bien trop préoccupé par la nourriture. Et à part ça, c'était un héros.

Les yeux de Matthew accrochèrent ceux de Cuba.

« Oui, oui, toi, c'est bien Canada.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Tes iris sont plus sombres, et tu es moins joufflu. Et puis, tu n'irais pas au Mc Do. Seulement de dos…

- Pourquoi tu m'attaques de dos aussi, se plaint Matthew.

- Parce le seul moyen de vaincre America, c'est de le prendre par traîtrise.

- Très simple, tu vas au self pendant qu'il mange, et tu lui règles son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

- Hein ?

- Il n'a d'yeux que pour son hamburger !

- Canada, soupira-t-il. C'est le truc à ne pas faire, il défendrait son beafsteak avec plus de hargne.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. C'est que je n'ai jamais eu à l'attaquer de front alors je ne sais pas…

- Et c'est quand tes prochaines vacances, je t'invite pour te faire pardonner.

- Je vais en France… »

/

« America ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Canada se planqua sous une table. Avec un peu de chance, Russia oublierait jusqu'à son existence même. La seule personne pour laquelle il souhaiterait rester invisible toute sa vie était bien le colosse russe en compétition avec son frère.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu es bien quelque part… »

Oh, cette tactique avait l'air intéressante si elle pouvait flouer le grand Russia.

« … je sais que t'es là, s'en amusa Russia en regardant sous la table.

- Moi, c'est Canada !

- Ecoute, America, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Tu auras beau te déguiser en ton jumeau, je sais quand même faire la différence.

- America, au secours ! »

Canada maudissait son frère de toute son âme.

« Non, America, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. Il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair, tu ne vas pas te cacher tout le temps dans les jupes de ton jumeau frêle et incompétent.

- Comment ça je suis incompétent ? Et je ne porte pas de jupe…

- Bien essayé. Alors, tout d'abord, tu vas arrêter de me fuir tout le temps.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a passé une superbe nuit ensemble… »

Oh, non, il en avait marre des ex de son frère ! Surtout les plus dangereux !

« … que tu dois m'éviter à chaque meeting… Tu es un adulte, et tu peux très bien vivre avec… Et d'ailleurs, si on pouvait remettre le couvert, je ne m'en plaindrais pas du tout. Au contraire ! Pour moi, ce n'était pas un accident, c'était tout calculé de ma part…

- Tu pourrais le dire à mon frère en face, ce n'est pas compliqué…

- America, tu es vraiment saoulant. Fais la commission à ton alter-ego, et ne me fais pas trop attendre la réponse sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te faire payer au centuple chaque heure passée à t'attendre…

- Surtout ne te trompe pas de personne à torturer, Russia !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je laisserais Canada tranquille.

- Mais, moi, c'est Canada », se plaint Matthew.

Canada le laissa partir, et il décida d'appeler son frère au téléphone pour faire le point tout comme de rester dans son pays où personne à part ses proches viendraient le chercher jusqu'à ce que cette affaire se tasse.

**A votre avis, Russia a-t-il fait exprès de confondre America et Canada juste pour le plaisir de torturer un peu Canada ?**


	19. Natation

**Thème : Natation**

**Je suis sur le deuxième carton pour le bingo, et le FrUk a vraiment la côte pour le moment. **

**Résumé : Arthur ne sait pas nager. Et d'après Francis, il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. **

Dès les portes battantes bleues franchies, Arthur s'enferma dans une cabine pour se changer. Oui, pour se changer ! Non, il ne fuyait pas ! Non, il n'avait pas peur de l'eau. Mais non, voyons ! Pas du tout !

Il ne savait pas nager, c'est tout.

Et c'était la honte pour une nation vieille de plusieurs siècles, pirate à ses décennies perdues, de patauger dans le petit bassin avec les jeunes enfants.

Oui, il boudait dans son coin pour avoir été traîné de force à la piscine par les deux autres grands compétiteurs de natation.

« Arthur, chéri ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détestait sa voix chantante à celui-là dans des moments pareils!

« Je n'irais pas dans le bassin tant que tu ne seras pas sorti de cette cabine en maillot de bain, le menaça Francis.

- On est capable de venir envahir ton espace vital pour te déshabiller et te jeter à l'eau, le menaça Alfred avec espièglerie.

- America, il ne faut pas lui dire ça, tu vas le braquer, se plaint le français. Et on ne pourra pas le voir dans son Union Jack…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai un maillot avec mon drapeau dessus, râla Arthur à travers la cloison.

- Parce que, nous deux, on ne se gêne pas pour afficher nos couleurs », fanfaronna Alfred.

Arthur s'appuya contre la cloison en se prenant la tête entre les mains, ses narines se dilatèrent à cause de la forte odeur chimique provenant du plan d'eau ce qui lui donna une idée de génie.

« Je suis allergique au chlore, tenta Arthur pour se sauver de l'humiliation cuisante.

- Oh, le gros menteur, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- Non, mais c'est vrai, j'ai fait des tests récemment et…

- Arthur, ne fais pas l'enfant, dit d'une voix très douce Francis. Ma proposition tient toujours… »

Il entendit Francis gémir après un coup brutal et involontaire dans ses côtes de la part du plus jeune d'entre eux.

« Oh pardon, s'excusa America, je ne mesure pas toujours ma force, gros pervers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Alfred, s'énerva Francis sous la douleur.

- C'était quelle proposition, le charria Arthur prêt à enfoncer le clou sur les prétentions françaises concernant ses régions vitales. Tu m'en as fait tellement depuis le temps qu'on se connait.

- De t'apprendre à nager correctement, imbécile ! Je me demande encore comment tu peux être encore de ce monde sans ce genre de notions élémentaires pour une île.

- Il ne sait pas nager, s'étonna Alfred. Pourtant, il a été un grand pirate…

- Et un grand adepte du supplice de la planche, confirma Francis. On se sert toujours de ses plus grandes peurs pour terrifier les autres inconsciemment. Retiens bien la leçon quand ton grand rival viendra t'embêter avec un robinet, une tête de pioche ou autre élément métallique pointu ou contendant…

- Tu crois que… », fit pensivement Alfred.

Oh, ce n'était pas vrai. Francis venait de relancer les échanges de bons procédés entre Russie et Amérique en quelques secondes.

« Bon, Arthur ! Pendant qu'Alfred réfléchit à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Ivan lors de leur prochaine rencontre grâce à mes merveilleuses suggestions subliminales…

- En fait…

- Je crois qu'Alfred est en mode bug, c'était trop pour son intelligence primaire.

- Francis, arrête de te lancer des fleurs.

- Poule mouillée !

- J'arrive, j'arrive. Je t'avertis, tu devras m'aider à rentrer là-dedans.

- Je serais là, mon chéri.

- Donc, si j'ai tout bien compris…

- Ah, Alfred vient de se débloquer, se réjouit Francis pour déchanter aussitôt.

- En fait, Francis, tu harcèles sexuellement les autres pour les effrayer parce que toi, tu as peur…

- Quoi », s'étrangla Francis alors qu'Arthur se mettait à rire à gorge déployée pour donner le change.

Arthur sortit de la cabine avec seulement un maillot bleu, il passa un bras sur les épaules de Francis pour le rassurer et il rencontra le regard amusé d'Alfred qui ne se doutait pas d'avoir mis le doigt où ça faisait mal.

« C'est une mauvaise habitude de célibataire qu'il n'a pas perdu même en étant casé. »

Arthur savait pourquoi Francis avait la chair de poule sous ses doigts, ce n'était pas dû au froid, il avait cru à une moquerie malvenue de sa part sur sa plus grande phobie.

« Tu m'apprends à nager, lui demanda Arthur à son oreille, tu me promets que tout ira bien.

- Tout ira bien », lui sourit-il avec un regard de connivence.


	20. Prostitution

**Thème : UA – Prostitution**

**Rating : allez 13+ parce que c'est quasiment mignon tout plein.**

**Résumé : Arthur dans un costume… enfin bref…ça lui va très bien, à mon sens.**

« Mon petit lapin, chantonna Francis de manière moqueuse en tournant autour de son camarade de travail.

- Frog, est-ce que je me moque des fantasmes de tes clients ? Je pourrais facilement le faire en ce moment même, français stupide, grogna Arthur.

- Arthur, reconnais-le, tu ne te gênes pas d'habitude. J'ai bien le droit d'en profiter ! Mon petit lapin ! Tu es trop chou ! Tu es à croquer, il ne te manque plus qu'une carotte entre les dents. Mais, tu n'as même pas de grandes dents ! Quel manque de professionnalisme ! »

Francis ricana puis il continua son manège autour de l'anglais. Et finalement, il ne résista plus à l'envie de pincer la queue blanche en pompon sur les fesses de son rival.

« Laisse ça tranquille, cria immédiatement Arthur ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Oh, c'est perso, s'en amusa Francis.

- Oui, c'est perso ! Tout comme les oreilles ! Papouilleur pervers ! Il faut que ça tienne en place jusqu'à son arrivée !

- Tu es trop mignon, s'extasia Francis. Hein ? Qu'il est mignon ! Il n'y a pas plus trognon sur cette terre avec cet air renfrogné sous ses gros sourcils épais… Dans ce costume magnifique, tu es au top de ta gloire! »

Les autres prostitués hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment malgré les promesses vengeresses d'Arthur visible à des kilomètres de par son attitude grognon. Il y en avait quelques-uns qui goûteraient à la terrible emprise du Capitaine Kirkland, seigneur et maître des sept mers, le plus effrayant des pirates sur ce lieu de perdition qu'était le bois de Boulogne.

Arthur sursauta quand Francis rabattit l'une de ses jolies oreilles pour la courber.

« Tu vas arrêter de me pomper l'air, s'énerva-t-il.

- Je te rends encore plus désirable, fais confiance à mon goût artistique sans limite !

- Ton égo crève le plafond !

- On est en extérieur, mon lapin !

- Je n'en ai rien à blairer ! Garde tes remarques idiotes pour toi !

- Tu es trop mignon », s'extasia une nouvelle fois Francis ce qui le fit rougir de honte.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil sur ses bottes de fourrure blanche, puis son regard remonta malgré lui le long de ses jambes enserrées dans des collants de mailles noires et blanches, sa vision rencontra son boxer en cuir noir puis son ventre nu. Il portait un gilet à carreaux clairs et sombres ainsi que des gants de même acabit que ses bottes. Si on rajoutait les petits accessoires que Francis adorait attraper dès que l'occasion se présentait, il faisait un lapin très affriolant.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant que son copain/rival sur le trottoir le colle en gloussant.

Arthur eut un sourire amusé envers les ceintures de roses autour des hanches de son ami. Francis tenait une de ses fleurs rouges à la main, et il en avait quelques-unes dans les cheveux.

Il n'y avait pas qu'un client qui s'amuserait ce soir.


	21. Sort ou filtre d'amour râté

**Thème : Sort/filtre d'amour raté**

**Personnages principaux : Angleterre et Ecosse**

« Et j'ajoute de la poudre de perlimpinpin…

- Oui, oui, Arthur, si tu veux », acquiesça Ecosse en baillant.

Ecosse levait fréquemment les yeux au ciel devant le manque de rigueur flagrant de son cher petit frère dans la confection de son filtre d'amour. Comme si sa seule présence allait changer quelque chose à la réussite de ce simulacre de sorcellerie. Ce n'était pas une question d'ondes « magiques » provenant de sa personne qui résoudrait les lacunes de l'anglais en potion.

Arthur n'était même pas capable de cuisiner un plat potable, il ne savait même pas suivre une recette à la lettre, comment pourrait-il réussir un filtre d'amour avec une formule d'une telle complexité ?

Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il ne se plante pas quelque part dans la réalisation de sa potion malgré toute sa bonne volonté à l'ouvrage. Le pire étant qu'il arrive à… quelque chose de totalement imprévisible…

Ecosse se gratta le fond de sa gorge.

« Arthur, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton enthousiasme…

- Quoi, s'énerva-t-il alors qu'il rajoutait une poignée de fleurs de camomille au lieu des deux recommandées.

- Je veux savoir. Qui veux-tu empoisonner cette fois-ci ?

- Je ne te dirais pas son nom. Je ne suis pas fou non plus…

- C'était pour savoir ce que je mettrais comme épitaphe sur sa tombe. Et je n'aimerais pas boire par erreur ce…ce… ce truc…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais l'invoquer ici, le faire boire de force et…

- Heu… Arthur… je ne veux pas être complice d'un meurtre… Et puis, il y a d'autres moyens pour déclarer sa flamme ! »

Avant de pouvoir s'en aller, Arthur attrapa son grimoire et invoqua sa cible.

« Tu m'as encore appelé, Angleterre, résonna une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Russie, s'étonna Ecosse.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je voulais », s'énerva Arthur qui tapa sur la tête d'Ivan qui dépassait du sol.

Ecosse réfléchit très vite pour savoir quoi faire du filtre d'amour.

Russie pouvait tout endurer.

Ecosse rejoint Russie, calme pour une tête, maltraitée, encastrée dans un sol pavé, et lui tendit le filtre dans un verre à boire.

« Pour la peine… Désolé de t'avoir dérangé… Il ne connait pas encore ses bases.

- Désolé, mais je ne touche à rien de britannique.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas pour toi, repars d'où tu viens, dit Arthur en reprenant le verre. Immédiatement !

- Si quelqu'un se sent mal à la prochaine réunion, je saurais que c'est toi, » le taquina Russie avant de disparaître.

Quand l'indésirable fut parti, Arthur s'écria :

« Mais pourquoi personne ne croit à ma magie !

- Ton taux de réussite, tout simplement.

- Vous avez fait des statistiques !

- Nous sommes tes frères, on n'a que ça à faire pour se moquer de… Pour t'ouvrir les yeux sur… Enfin, bref. Vision : 95%

- 95% ?

- Il y a quelques trucs que tu n'as pas vu venir, c'est quand même un très bon taux de réussite par rapport à tous les mages existants. »

Il ne fallait pas enlever à Arthur son don pour voir des créatures surnaturelles ou pour prédire certains évènements. Là, il était le meilleur bien qu'il n'ait pas anticipé l'indépendance du petit. Il était certainement trop aveuglé par son amour paternel.

« Sort : 2%, Filtre : 5%. 50% d'entre eux n'ont pas d'effets, et les pourcentages restants provoquent des phénomènes aléatoires plus ou moins gênants. Donc, si tu aimes vraiment cette personne, va te déclarer simplement. Il y a quand même un grand pourcentage de chances que ton amour ait un effet indésirable.

- T'as rien compris à la manœuvre. Je veux qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il me foute enfin la paix ! Et tant pis, s'il meure dans la manœuvre ! J'en ai assez d'être pourchassé !

- Et tu as décidé pour lui qui serait sa tendre moitié, s'étonna Ecosse.

- Ce ne sera qu'une vacherie de plus de ma part dans notre historique. »

Ecosse essaya de se rappeler tout ce qu'avait fait son frère pour deviner quels effets auraient sa potion sur France.

« Je crois que ce serait une mauvaise idée quand même. La vacherie de trop, lui confia Ecosse en mettant une main sur le gobelet. Ce ne serait pas plus facile d'en parler avec lui ? »

Arthur n'aimait pas être harcelé, c'était un fait, mais n'allait pas lui faire croire que, de la part de Francis, il n'en était pas flatté. Entre Francis et Arthur, c'était déjà bien assez compliqué pour ne pas rajouter une troisième personne.

« Non, et il irait bien avec Autriche !

- Si tu le dis… Mais as-tu pensé à Roderich ? Il ne supporte pas Francis… »

Arthur eut une expression qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'un tel couple explosif. Oui, il y avait pensé, et même minutieusement, pour embêter les deux autres nations.

Au meeting suivant, Ecosse croisa les doigts pour la survie de France et d'Autriche.

Il n'y eut rien à signaler d'étrange dans un premier temps puisque les deux nations aux papilles sensibles recrachèrent leurs boissons à cause du goût amer de la camomille.

Fallait-il dire que les suspicions convergèrent pour incriminer Arthur grâce aux allusions plus ou moins subtiles de Russie ?

Encore un meeting improductif…

Au bout d'une bonne heure de chamaillerie collective sur les empêcheurs de tourner en rond d'apprentis marieurs adeptes de magie noire Arthur n'étant pas le seul à avoir tenté l'expérience ces dernières années les disputes moururent quand les ensorcelés commencèrent à faire du gringue à tout le monde.

Pour être plus exact, Roderich draguait tout le monde… Francis avait une cible préférée en son Arthur chéri d'amour, son petit lapin, son sucre d'orge… Arthur se maudissait, avec très peu de chance de réussite rappelons-le, d'être aussi doué qu'un pied en magie.


	22. Lecture à voix haute

**Thème : Lecture à voix haute**

**Personnage : Francis Bonnefoy, et autres nations.**

**Rating : 13+**

Dans le brouhaha d'une salle de réunion des nations, il y avait une qui ne se gênait pas pour lire à voix haute son livre. De toute façon, qui ferait donc attention à ce qu'il disait avec son timbre magnifique en plein échange/dispute/cacophonie diplomatique/internationale/pandémique (rayez les mentions inutiles) ? Francis ne craignait rien, et encore moins d'apporter son petit grain de sel dans le désordre ambiant.

« Et ainsi la jolie princesse retrouva son prince charmant et séduisant… »

Son voisin à côté tendit l'oreille, Arthur avait toujours eu le flair pour repérer les bêtises de Francis. Il s'arrêta de crier sur America pour l'écouter.

« …dans une pièce chaleureuse et accueillante. Il faisait très frais ce matin, et elle apprécia à sa juste valeur le feu de cheminée dans l'âtre après avoir galopé par monts et par vaux pour retrouver son promis avant l'heure… Oh, la coquine…

- Francis, arrête ton cirque… En plus de tels commentaires… »

Francis releva la tête du texte pour montrer à Arthur mot pour mot qu'il ne se permettait pas d'extra dans sa lecture, il sourit en voyant qu'Alfred, blessé de ne plus avoir d'interlocuteur, s'intéressait enfin à lui.

« La princesse savait très bien ce qu'elle était venu chercher. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de ne pas connaître les hommes et leurs tendances une fois seul avec une jeune femme. »

Tiens, Francis avait capturé l'attention de son voisin de gauche.

« Elle l'aimait tellement que toutes les recommandations de ses tantes, grandes tantes, cousine germaine par alliance du côté de sa mère, ne furent plus que des murmures idiots dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire pourtant si jeune. Il ne pouvait lui faire de mal… »

Francis jeta un coup d'œil vers Antonio qui avait arrêté de se disputer avec Danemark pour s'intéresser à son histoire de pseudo conte de fée.

« … Et le prince était tellement beau, même au saut du lit…

- Et après, il sent la rose, se moqua Romano.

- Chut…, tu gâches tout, le réprimanda Feliciano.

- Il était tellement parfait à ses yeux… Alors quand il s'avança vêtu d'une simple chemise de flanelle…

- Ce n'est pas très réaliste, commenta China.

- …elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise à le voir aussi bien gâté par la nature.

- Il parle de quoi Francis, demanda Wy à Australia.

- France, tonna une voix allemande réprobatrice. Merci d'avoir ramené le calme. Seulement, il y a des enfants dans la salle aujourd'hui ! Faudrait-il te rappeler toujours à l'ordre en leur présence !

- Je lisais un conte, le taquina Francis. Ma voix si magnifique et ma langue française si belle ont des vertus d'apaisement… »

Arthur se racla la gorge, il allait encore dire du mal de sa culture si on le laissait faire.

« … A moins que ce ne soit le contenu du conte… Ah, la, la, tous les mêmes…

- Francis, c'est toi qui t'es mis à lire ça », lui rappela gentiment Antonio ce qui provoqua toutes sortes de moqueries.

Le désordre avait refait surface. Et pourtant, Francis voulait bien faire.


	23. Oublié

**Thème : Oublié**

**Personnage : Sealand, son histoire vaut le coup d'œil (merci Wikipédia), et Angleterre**

**Avertissement : Sealand était un fort construit pour défendre l'Angleterre en 1942, donc mention de blessures et donc, un passage difficile, pour l'enfant qu'était Peter.**

Peter Kirkland avait toujours eu peur d'être oublié.

Et ce depuis, sa plus tendre enfance.

Il était né en pleine seconde guerre mondiale son territoire Fort Roughs, composé d'un radeau surmonté de deux tours et d'un pont entre elles, avait été construit en 1942 pour protéger l'Angleterre des forces nazies. Il avait été coulé sur un banc de sable pour y être fermement implanté, il avait été doté d'un arsenal et d'un équipage militaire, il n'aurait dû être qu'un fort insignifiant mais il était venu au monde avec l'ambition de devenir une nation à part entière.

Son père Arthur Kirkland avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper de lui à ce moment-là et il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de ce que Peter était vraiment. Il l'avait considéré comme un élément de son territoire, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était son fils biologique qu'il aurait un traitement de faveur par rapport aux autres villes ou régions d'Angleterre. Et puis, quel territoire exactement ? Un territoire bombardé, au vu des blessures de l'enfant, mais lequel ?

Arthur ne trouvait pas le territoire assigné à Peter tellement il était minuscule. Il prenait soin de lui quand il le pouvait, mais il l'oubliait fréquemment aux bras de sa nourrice qui tenait aussi lieu d'infirmière.

L'Europe était en danger, l'Angleterre se devait de protéger ses territoires des Allemands, et non, de se préoccuper d'un gamin en couche culotte qui pouvait trépasser d'un moment à l'autre sous les feux ennemis malgré ses efforts. Il devait gagner la guerre à tout prix.

La croissance rapide de Peter aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille tout de même sur son devenir de nation.

Arthur s'en aperçut lors de la reconstruction après la guerre.

Peter avait l'apparence d'un enfant de sept ans alors qu'il n'en avait vécu que trois.

Quand l'équipage militaire quitta Fort Roughs, Peter le sentit, il avait l'impression d'être seul et abandonné.

Au détour d'une promenade en solitaire, il aperçut le fort. Attiré par son chez-lui, il prit une barque pour rejoindre le bâtiment naval abandonné. Quand il monta sur le pont, l'air marin fouettant son visage, il savait que c'était son territoire. Même si ce n'était que 550 m2 d'habitable en train de rouiller.

Et en lui, il ressentit une certaine fierté à être l'un des forts à avoir défendu l'Angleterre de toutes ses forces. Son corps malingre, sa santé fragile des premiers temps, n'avait été que le reflet de son combat pour son père.

Il deviendrait fort, et il serait reconnu en tant que tel.

Peter l'annonça à son père qui eut au moins la décence d'avoir l'air gêné.

Un bébé nation n'aurait pas dû être en première ligne. On ne choisissait pas le territoire de son enfant, comment aurait-il pu deviner ?

Depuis, il y avait une certaine distance entre eux, Arthur s'en voulant toujours de ne pas avoir été un père exemplaire. Il était présent en certaines occasions remplissant tant bien que mal son rôle sans pour autant vraiment reconnaître Peter. Il y avait toujours un malaise entre eux, Arthur ne prenant toujours pas sa véritable place.

Peter avait l'impression qu'il tomberait rapidement dans l'oubli, on ne venait même pas réparer son fort, il était obligé de lever des fonds pour le faire en cachette.

Il était oublié, et ce n'est pas sa famille qui le sortirait de là. Combien de fois avait-il entendu, durant la guerre, ses oncles penchés sur son lit qui marmonnait qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit dans l'état où il se trouvait ?

Peter s'ennuyait, il tentait de s'incruster dans les meetings internationaux au plus grand dam de sa famille. Il devenait plus une honte qu'une fierté.

Peter aurait sombré s'il n'avait pas été abordé par Roy Bates le 25 décembre 1966.

A cette époque-là, il ne se doutait pas que cet homme deviendrait son futur souverain après l'avoir proclamé comme une principauté indépendante en 1967.

Il n'était pas un territoire anglais. Non. Il était dans les eaux internationales, il était donc une terra nullius. N'importe qui pouvait s'approprier sa plate-forme.

Et là, Sealand sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais oublié de son père l'Angleterre.

Mine de rien, Arthur avait envoyé une escouade pour le récupérer. Tentative ratée, Peter lui avait tiré dessus pour l'éloigner. Et là, après une inculpation pour détention illégale d'armes à feu, il fut considéré comme un Etat par l'Angleterre puisque n'étant pas sous sa juridiction dans les eaux internationales.

Il eut sa constitution à lui.

Mais bon, la routine, ce n'était pas le fort de Peter. Avec cinq habitants, il était quand même capable de faire tourner en bourrique son père et de mettre la honte sur sa famille toute entière.

En 1978, son premier ministre organisa un coup d'état, il captura son Prince qu'il emprisonna au Pays-Bas. Il libéra son Prince. Mal lui en prit, puisque Monsieur Bates récupéra l'île grâce à un hélicoptère et emprisonna le premier ministre et ses acolytes.

Papa Kirkland dut plaider en faveur de l'Allemagne qui voulait récupérer le premier ministre qui était allemand au départ.

Peter avait été insupportable, ne lâchant finalement le morceau que par une reconnaissance de l'Allemagne de son Etat. Ce que Ludwig ne fit pas…

Peter se montra plus souvent aux meetings internationaux pour faire entendre maintenant qu'il avait deux gouvernements. Celui de son roi, et celui de son premier ministre en exil.

Oui, il n'y avait que cinq habitants au Sealand, et alors ? Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour ne pas faire frapper sa propre monnaie, le dollar sealandais, à l'effigie de la princesse Joan.

Il n'était pas allé jusqu'à trahir son propre père en acceptant d'aider les renseignements généraux de certains pays alliés de la Russie. Peter avait des principes, et surtout, il tenait quand même à sa peau.

Il avait failli créer un paradis artificiel pour l'internet.

En 2006, il y eut un feu sur l'ensemble du territoire obligeant tout le monde à quitter le pays. Il y eut donc deux gouvernements en exil.

Le pays fut mis aux enchères sur Internet. Il refusa toutes les offres.

Il avait des projets d'aménagements du territoire pour accueillir des personnes dans les tours.

Il avait un service de poste par voie héliportée pour la Belgique.

Et de très jolis passeports…

« Sealand, qu'as-tu encore fait, sale garnement, hurla Arthur alors qu'il passait par là lors d'un meeting dans lequel il voulait se faufiler.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, minauda-t-il.

- Je m'étais dit qu'en prenant une forme adulte, tu aurais grandi et arrêté tes excentricités !

- Non, fit-il, et ce n'est pas ma faute…

- Pourquoi tous ces criminels, tueurs, voleurs, trafiquants de drogue, etc… ont un passeport de chez toi !

- Ce sont des faux papiers !

- Soixante !

- Je n'y peux rien si ma justice intéresse autant ces gens-là. Je pourrais faire un effort si j'étais reconnu par l'ONU comme un véritable état…

- Un jour, je vais t'étriper ! »

Peter adorait rappeler son existence à son père. Et toutes ses « excentricités » cachaient toutes les peurs qu'il avait eu enfant durant la guerre, cette sensation de mourir sans avoir eu le temps d'exister. Alors, il avait beau être une micro nation (et ne pas avoir droit à faire concourir son équipe national de football dans les tournois mondiaux), il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Il ne voulait pas être oublié même s'il n'était qu'un tas de ferraille.

Il laisserait sa trace dans l'Histoire.


	24. bataille d'oreiller

**Thème : Bataille d'oreiller**

**Avertissement : Romano est de très bonne humeur (ça pourrait arriver, non ?).**

**Personnages : Les deux Italies, Allemagne et Espagne.**

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, voilà, je sais que cette histoire est celle que vous regardez le plus. Je suis allée voir dans les stats… Et pas une review depuis des lustres… ça ne me motive pas des masses, j'ai déjà une figure sur mon deuxième tableau du bingo grâce au drabble sur Sealand… Enfin, bref, j'avais décidé d'arrêter d'écrire des fanfictions en janvier de toute façon… Donnez-moi juste une raison de ne pas m'arrêter de suite.**

« Allez, cap ou pas cap », demanda Romano à Antonio avec un sourire enfantin.

Antonio soupira, il était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Romano quand il lui demandait son aide si gentiment. Il préféra tout de même lui exposer son point de vue sur son projet.

« Tu sais que c'est absolument débile comme idée. »

Vexé, Romano tira la tronche avant de repartir sur son plan.

« C'est un peu le principe. De toute façon, t'es d'accord avec l'objectif. Et moi, ça ne me gêne pas d'être pris là-dedans. Feliciano va râler puisqu'il n'est pas au courant… Mais si tout se déroule comme prévu, il nous sera très reconnaissant ensuite.

- Mais j'ai dit des choses débiles sur un ménage à trois avec vous deux devant Autriche. Tout le monde sait que je vous voulais tous les deux pour moi tout seul, se plaint Antonio.

- T'avais qu'à te la fermer ce jour-là. Et justement, ça apportera plus de poids à l'opération : polochon.

- Allemagne va se faire des idées… Et il va me massacrer.

- Cap ou pas cap ?

- T'as intérêt à prévoir une récompense du tonnerre, Romano !

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus », répondit-il avec un sourire engageant.

Comment résister à Romano quand il est de si bonne humeur ? Embêter le bouffeur de patates semblait le mettre en joie.

« Bon, tu es armé, le questionna Romano.

- J'ai pris tous les oreilles de ma chambre… Pourquoi y en a-t-il autant ?

- En prévision de ce qui va arriver… »

Romano toqua à la porte de la chambre de son frère qui était aussi la sienne.

« Attends, je suis avec Allemagne au téléphone.

- Si, si, si…

- Heu… Romano, il est peut-être temps de faire machine arrière…

- Trouillard », répliqua Romano en ouvrant la porte.

Interprétant son rôle, Antonio empoigna Romano pour le déporter sur le lit, celui-ci se mit à crier.

« Bastardo, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Feliciano surpris de leur intrusion dans son espace privé les appela par leurs prénoms d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

« Mon petit Feli d'amour chéri ! Viens par-là !

- Antonio, non, non, non », s'époumona Feliciano avant de recevoir un polochon sur la tête et de lâcher le téléphone par terre.

La bataille d'oreiller commença, les deux complices s'acharnant sur Feliciano pour le faire crier des plaintes de protestations. Entretemps, ils lâchaient des sous-entendus sur un possible abus d'Antonio de la situation.

Romano ne se gênait pas pour être plus explicite que son frère. Feliciano les suppliait d'arrêter, et se plaignait, alors que Romano faisait passer bien le message à l'autre bouffeur de patates au bout du fil qu'Antonio avait les mains plus que baladeuses.

« Lâche-moi ! Non, non, je ne te permets pas, bastardo ! C'est privé-là ! »

Leur bataille dura jusqu'à ce que Ludwig n'entre en trombe dans la chambre.

Antonio s'arrêta dans ses assauts, il se prit un coussin sur la tête de la part de Feliciano, puis il ria.

« Lulu chéri, viens par ici, s'exclama-t-il en brandissant son arme en plumes.

- Vous trois, j'ai cru que…

- Il a cru quoi le bouffeur de patates insensible, se moqua Romano après s'être reçu un coup de coussin dans l'estomac de la part de son frère.

- Peu importe.

- T'es venu bien vite, lança Antonio comme pique sans pour autant cesser de surveiller les deux italiens du coin de l'œil qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence. T'avais envie de participer ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Ce n'est qu'une bataille d'oreiller, pourquoi tu rougis, demanda Romano content de mettre dans l'embarras Ludwig.

- J'ai cru que Feliciano avait des ennuis…, avoua Ludwig. Et toi aussi, Romano…

- Oh, c'est trop mignon, s'enthousiasma Antonio. Feli, t'as de la chance d'avoir un homme aussi attentionné !

- Quoi, s'indignèrent Feliciano et Ludwig.

- Arrêtez de faire les innocents, on sait très bien ce qu'il y a entre vous. Y a qu'à voir comment vous vous regardez, expliqua Antonio. Et puis, Ludwig ne serait pas venu aussi vite s'il ne tenait pas à toi, Feli, petit cachottier… Romano, je vais aller faire à manger, tout ceci m'a mis en appétit.

- Je viens avec toi… »

Les deux complices refermèrent la porte puis ils allèrent se poster devant le trou dans le mur qu'ils avaient fait pour espionner la scène.

« Si cette fois-ci, ils ne se mettent pas ensemble…

- Allez, allez, ce n'est pas difficile un petit bisou, les encouragea Antonio à voix basse.

- C'est vraiment parce que ça ferait le bonheur de mon frère. »

Ludwig et Feliciano se parlaient de manière assez passionnée sur ce qui venait de se passer. Feliciano pleurait presque avec sa bouille d'ange alors que Ludwig commençait à s'énerver. Pas bon du tout…

Antonio et Romano poussèrent un soupir satisfait quand Ludwig en eut marre de se disputer avec Feliciano. Ludwig avait enfin embrassé l'italien dont il était amoureux. Et vu comment celui-ci réagissait, leur affection était réciproque.

« Bon, maintenant que notre devoir est accompli, allons préparer le repas des braves section polochon », s'enthousiasma Antonio.

Ils descendirent en essayant de ne pas rire de la situation. Arrivés dans la cuisine, ils se mirent à l'œuvre pour préparer des pâtes à la bolognaise.

Antonio était en train de couper des tomates quand il se rappela d'un détail.

« T'avais dit que j'aurais droit à une récompense. »

Romano rougit fortement avant d'enlacer les hanches d'Antonio, il déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

« Tu arriverais à te contenter d'un seul italien, peut-être pas le meilleur des deux, mais c'est mieux que rien… »

Le cœur d'Antonio fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il lâcha les fruits et son couteau, il se retourna vers Romano pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait attendu ce moment !

« ça me ferait très plaisir, Romano. Et tu es le meilleur pour moi… »

Et ce sourire rien que pour lui, comment s'en passer ?

**Des reviews, à votre bon cœur ?**


	25. Regarder les étoiles

**Thème : Regarder les étoiles**

**Couple : Giripan**

« Et là, c'est… la… Grande… Ourse.

Une ourse, s'étonna Japon en regardant plus attentivement la constellation immanquable dans le ciel étoilé. Chez les asiatiques, nous faisons la correspondance avec une louche, et non, avec une Ourse.

Callisto… nymphe… au service d'Artémis… fut aimé… de Zeus.

Zeus en a aimé combien, demanda Kiku en ayant attendu suffisamment avant de relancer Héraklès.

Personne… ne peut le dire… avec exactitude…. Pas même moi... Il séduit encore de nombreuses jeunes filles… et des hommes aussi… et des héros continuent à naître en Grèce.

Je ne savais pas.

Je…sortirais… de la crise… le panthéon… ne peut… m'abandonner.

Le rapport entre la Grande Ourse et Callisto, quel est-il ? »

Héraklès commença à lui raconter comment Zeus ayant pris l'apparence d'Artemis avait réussi à séduire la vierge Callisto. Kiku fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas comment deux femmes pouvaient procréer. Même si l'une d'entre elle était un homme transformé en femme. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner le grec dans son discours. Comme beaucoup de choses illogiques, barbares ou cruelle dans sa mythologie ô combien fascinante.

Callisto s'aperçut qu'elle était enceinte en prenant le bain avec les autres nymphes. Artémis le sut alors, et la transforma en ours. Toutes les nymphes lui coururent après, la chassant, pour la tuer. Elle ferait ainsi une bonne carpette de lit et un excellent repas. Quand Callisto fut morte, Zeus ramassa sa carcasse pour la monter au ciel et ainsi créer la Grande Ourse. Et quelques temps plus tard, la Grande Ourse donna naissance à la Petite Ourse : Son fils Arcas.

« Y a-t-il d'autres versions ?

C'est l'une… des plus… mignonnes… Dans une autre… C'est Arcas… qui tue…sa mère…Et le grand père d'Arcas…tue aussi Arcas… pour le servir en repas… à Zeus… Et….

Je pense que ça suffit, Grèce-san », l'arrêta derechef Kiku.

D'habitude, la mythologie grecque ne lui donnait pas autant de sueurs froides. Il fallait dire à sa décharge qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux en extérieur la nuit pour expliquer sa peur soudaine. Il y avait quelque chose chez Héraklès de sauvage et de dangereux comme toutes les vieilles nations ayant vécu les temps sombres de l'Histoire.

« Les étoiles sont-elles aussi belles chez toi, demanda Héraklès.

Oui, bien sûr, quand le ciel est dégagé. Il vaut mieux être en dehors des grandes villes... Comme partout…

Ah… Moi qui espérais… voir le ciel… asiatique…

Ce n'est pas si différent de chez toi. »

Héraklès lui fit un petit sourire en se penchant vers lui avec un air sérieux.

« Ah, mais bien sûr, vous serez toujours le bienvenue dans mon pays.

On parle…toujours… de ma culture… mais rarement…de la tienne…ça m'intéresse.

Je suis affreusement gêné quand je dois parler de moi-même, je m'en excuse Grèce-san.

Et je n'aime pas… la distance… que tu mets… entre nous… en m'appelant… ainsi. C'est Héraklès, on se connait depuis suffisamment longtemps.

… Bien sûr, Grèce-kun. »

Héraklès semblait un petit peu énervé malgré ce progrès. Kiku ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce n'était pas bien grave dans cette obscurité, il attrapa la manche d'Héraklès avant de murmurer.

« Quand veux-tu venir ? J'ai une maison dans les montagnes. Le ciel y est magnifique.

Tout comme toi. »

Kiku avait à peine entendu Héraklès dans son soupir. Son cœur placide avait battu plus fort. Il prit la main du grec dans la sienne.

« J'ai hâte de découvrir tes constellations. »

Kiku eut un sourire timide, il aurait juré que les yeux d'Héraklès avaient brillé d'un éclat particulier. Il savait très bien ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il tombait amoureux du grec. Seulement, il ne voulait pas se lier à un autre pays. Les liens faisaient plus de mal que de bien.

« Je serais très patient, lui fit Héraklès avec un ton très sérieux. Ce sont toujours les mêmes étoiles depuis l'Antiquité, et je suis toujours là. »

Héraklès caressa du pouce le dos de sa main avec la douceur qui le caractérisait.

« Attends-moi encore un peu.

Je t'ai attendu pendant des siècles, et je t'ai appelé de tous mes vœux. Pourquoi refuses-tu ce que je pourrais t'apporter ?

Je ne suis pas un homme digne d'un tel sentiment de ta part, Grèce-san.

Je suis le seul à… pouvoir en juger. »

Héraklès s'avança pour l'embrasser, Kiku ne put résister à l'appel de ses lèvres.

Le japonais se souviendrait pour toujours du ciel de cette nuit-là.


End file.
